


【润智】#bce2e8

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 完结 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520504
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“大野桑呢？”

阿久津握着酒杯，醉眼迷蒙地扭头看看，回答道：“不知道，可能去上厕所了吧。”

提问者不像多在意的模样，吃了两口沙拉，对挪了屁股蹭来的其他桌的人笑了笑，举起酒杯。

宴会进行得如火如荼，各桌都聊得火热，不断有人对酒馆服务员叫嚷新的菜式或者酒品。抽油烟机吸卷的速度不敌客人的热情。肉片在铁丝网上煎熬，作为蜕变代价的油脂滴落在滚烫木炭上。黑色碎片不断剥落，露出内芯彰显高温的橙红。

“啊、回来了。我就说他去厕所了嘛。”

阿久津嘀咕了一句。之前提问的松本回过头，恰好与大野迷失的视线对上。男人已经喝醉了，上眼皮软塌塌地耷着，看见松本，嘴角模棱两可地扯了扯，脱了鞋，向他们这桌走来。

松本站起身去扶他，一手臂拦着他的腰，免得他重心不稳。大野乖乖由他引自己落座，低声笑着：“我刚才没看见你们坐哪儿。”

松本坐在他旁边，确定大野坐稳了，收回手臂，“喝得太多了。一会儿出去吹吹风。”

男人点点头，随手抓了罐啤酒喝了两口，像没怎么听进去。

松本也不介意，问了他几句还想吃什么。大野一一摇头否决，自己捡了块松本烤好晾凉的扇贝肉，有一下没一下地嚼着，时不时抹下脸。

桌对面的阿久津见怪不怪地打岔：“不愧是销售额第一的松本桑，招待得太细心了。”

“他有点困了。”松本没有正面接他的调侃，拍拍大野的腿，对阿久津笑笑：“抱歉，一会儿你们还要续摊吧？我带大野桑先回旅馆休息了。毕竟上年纪了。”

他最后一句话是故意说给大野听的，侧头垂着视线，嘴角似笑非笑地翘着，眼里有温柔和调侃。被取笑的对象没有抬头看他，只在嘴里团了声笑，软绵绵地嘟囔道：“少说两句吧你。”

阿久津夹了几片肉，一边嚼，一边眯着醉眼审视桌对面的两张面孔。松本有着公司上上下下一致认可的英俊，大野不像他一般棱角分明（大部分日本人都不像他一般棱角分明），但五官精致柔和，性格无欲恬淡——他们俩称得上许多小姑娘梦想中的同事与上司。

“对了、”阿久津突发奇想道：“下个月我们和ORANGE NAGA的销售部办联谊，你们去吗？”

松本翻肉的手微微一抬，闭口不言。大野则看向他：“几号？在哪儿办？”

“应该是中旬，地点还没定好，我们还在拉人参加，多个人多份资金嘛。”

邀请者咧了咧嘴角：“你们要是能来就太好了。男性阵容水准高一点，女孩子们会很高兴的。”

大野也笑起来：“那算我一个吧，下个月中旬我还没什么预定。”

松本不冷不热地插嘴：“大野桑经常当天出状况，突然来工作什么的、他又总看心情决定到底参不参加。你最好别抱太大期待。”

被他冷不丁几句挤兑，大野扁扁嘴，不再言语。阿久津看向松本：“那你来吗？”

“我就不去了，”松本放下烤肉夹，擦了擦手：“我全凭感觉。联谊像硬凑起来的，我可能会觉得不自在。”

阿久津做作地长叹了口气：“我认识你这么多年了，就没听说你有过女朋友。他以前也这样吗？”

他向大野提问。被询问的人歪了歪头，似乎在回忆：“也不是……？你以前是不是交过女朋友？就那个跟你告白的，长得挺高，还有点瘦的那个女孩。”

“嗯。不过没几个月就分了。”

松本淡淡答道，把烤架上咕嘟冒泡的扇贝拿下来，放到大野盘中。

阿久津摇头晃脑地感慨着浪费啊浪费。松本不搭理他，转头拿起手机，划了划屏幕，稍微递向大野，让男人看到上面的图案。

大野很感兴趣地低下头，倚到松本身上：“这是什么？”

松本微笑道：“下个月在现代美术馆办的展览，我一看见海报就觉得你肯定感兴趣。”

他继续往下翻网页，见大野的注意力被完全吸引，问：“要去吗？你要是去我就订两张票。”

男人点点头，仍靠在他身上。酒精麻痹了大野的视力。阿久津看着他越来越往松本怀里倒，不敢苟同地撇撇嘴：“这么多年了，你们关系还是这么好。”

明明外观喜好性格什么的完全南辕北辙。他在心里补充道。

仿佛看穿了他的想法，松本轻轻扯了扯唇角，低下头，重新看向大野。

2.

“明天有早餐会，多喝点。”

大野接过松本递来的蜂蜜水，口齿不清地说道：“……我觉得大部分人应该都会宿醉的。”

也对。松本嗯了一声：“你看着办。我去洗澡了。”

过了十几分钟，他擦着头发走出浴室，大野床头柜上放着空水杯。男人躺在床上，床头灯还没有关，橙黄灯光下，泛着浓浓困倦的眼波缓慢地闪烁着，随着松本的走动轻晃。

松本走到他床边，轻声问：“还不睡？”

“嗯……”大野在被褥里动了动。松本的视线在他留在外面的肤色上停留了一秒，伸出手，拉紧男人的被褥，盖住他裸露的手臂。

大野享受着包裹全身的温暖，笑了起来：“感觉挺新鲜的，跟松润住一个房间。”

“以前你去我家时我也没让你睡浴室啊。”松本苦笑。

“不一样嘛，床是同一款，明天早上我睁开眼睛，就能看见你躺在那边。”

大野笑得很软，还带了点故意挑衅般的俏皮：“这么一想，我就有点心跳加速，睡不着。”

松本无奈地隔着被单捏了下他的手腕：“你快睡吧，那些肉麻的话放梦里说去。”

大野闷声笑着，嗯了一声，闭上双眼。

松本擦干头发，检查了一遍行李，把明天可能会用到的东西重新装了个背包。社员旅行持续三天，他需要根据行程规划好必需品以及用量。

他收拾完，走向床中间的小柜，轻轻按灭灯光。大野睡得很熟，月光下，男人的眼皮一动不动，小幅度起伏的被褥可以证明他平稳的呼吸。

松本静静地看着他，指腹滑过男人的面颊。他俯下身，嘴唇印上大野的唇瓣。

不知过了多久，他终于直起身。

“晚安。”

3.

“你们谁能联系到那个叫大野智的？”

松本把资料拍在桌上，气势汹汹地看着相识两年的同学。

学校食堂在午饭时间外可充当学习室。一桌人面前各自摆着自用的书籍，丈二和尚摸不着头脑地看着他：“你找他干嘛？”

“社会调查课，他跟我在同一组。”松本简短说明完，接着火急火燎地问：“谁有他联系方式？那家伙上次分完组没听说明就溜了，我们都没有他的line，要讨论选什么调查主题也找不到人。”

其他人纷纷露出感同身受的表情：“太惨了……老师怎么说的？”

“你还不知道猊下吗？”松本翻了个白眼：“组内问题组内解决，做不到就是沟通问题连带责任，一句解释都不听的老顽固。”

有上过同一教授的课的人赞同地点了点头。

同班的女学生爱莫能助地叹气：“大野是社会人入试，还是个中途转入的，我们跟他不熟，他也不喜欢跟人扎堆。”

旁边坐着的人开口道：“原上刚给我发的消息，说在学校门口便利店看见他了。”

松本双眼一亮：“谢了！下次请你们喝饮料。”

他冲到便利店，原上似乎已经收到他要来的信息，对着自动门比了比手指。松本朝着那方向看去。大野正站在店外的吸烟区，面无表情地吐着烟雾。

年轻的学生忍不住皱起眉。他走出自动门，站到大野面前。对方似乎没认出他，疑惑地一歪头，灿金的头发随之摇晃了一下。

原上看着窗外两人对话，他听不见声音，但松本的表情看上去逐渐阴沉起来。过了一会儿，大野挥了挥手，独自走开。松本在原地站了半分钟，大步流星地走进来，撒气一般狠拉开原上旁边的椅子，一屁股坐了下去。

看样子不太顺利。原上明知故问道：“怎么样？”

松本啧了一声：“联系方式是有了，但他推来推去的，说什么来讨论也帮不上忙，一点干劲都没有，看着就心烦。”

“大野就那样，别人请他吃饭他也不去，上课也不和别人坐一起，可能觉得跟我们这些年轻人聊不来吧。”

原上拿转入生的年纪开着玩笑。松本摇摇头：“我管不了那么多。这是小组活动，他就必须来参加小组讨论。他多不合群多孤僻都和我没关系。就这两个月，把调查做了报告写了，然后就拜拜了。”

他烦躁地长出了一口气：“反正我是一辈子都没法跟那种人搞好关系。”


	2. Chapter 2

4.

饥饿与下腹隐约的酸胀染入清晨的浅梦。半梦半醒间，周围传来窸窸窣窣的声响，以及淡淡的香气。

松本能听见自己腹中转了几个咕噜，然而睡意正浓，大脑以下的部位想驱使自己行动，头颅却沉甸甸地扎根进软枕。

“……”

耳边似乎有人在笑。

大概是他还在做梦吧。松本执拗地想把自己重新按回睡眠里。

“松润、早餐要凉了，想起来吃点东西吗？”

好吧，看来不是梦。松本眯着眼看向床边。昨夜醉得说话颠三倒四的男人看起来还算精神，可能觉得这种情形有趣，笑眯眯地注视着自己。

“几点了……？”松本揉揉脸，往床头柜上看，台灯挡住他的视线，看不清表盘。

“8点13。早餐会被取消了。我叫了客房服务，你肚子饿吗？”

松本看着大野把餐盘端到窗边的桌上，清着嗓子嗯了一声，小声说着“上个厕所”，从床上爬起来。

抽水马桶的声音响过。松本走出来，又迷迷糊糊地游荡回床边，一头栽了下去。

大野在一边喷笑出声，端着小碟走近。松本翻了个身，眉头锁着，并非发脾气，只是因为近视加睡眠不足，看不太清大野的身影。

“不起来吗？”大野问。

松本简洁明了地回答道：“困。”

“给你个早安吻会好点吗？”

“……”床上躺着的人静了半刻，苦笑道：“心意我领了。”

大野伸了只手过来，指尖顺着松本的刘海滑下，很快又收回去，笑得甚至有些和蔼：“你这样好可爱。”

松本被彻底调戏醒了，踌躇着回了句谢谢，看向大野的餐盘：“点了什么？”

“鸡蛋烧、三明治什么的。有早点套餐，我和式西式都点了一份，可以换着吃。”

松本意外地眨眨眼：“怎么突然想吃西式早餐了？”

“昨天不是喝了蜂蜜水吗？然后早上看见菜单有法式吐司，感觉好久没吃了，就想尝尝。”

几句话让他说得七零八落的。不过松本也习惯了：“这样啊。好吃吗？”

“嗯，你尝尝？”

说着，大野便叉了块切好的吐司，递到松本唇边。

松本有点想吐槽，但他能看见大野眼里映出的自己上扬的唇角，他乖乖张开嘴咽下面包。枫糖浆浓郁的甜香柔和地裹住舌尖。

大野笑得也很开心：“怎么样？很好吃吧？”

松本嚼着吐司，无声地点点头。

如果房间里有第三人在场，一定能从松本温柔的目光中看出些什么。可惜对于早已习惯的另一人而言，并不存在解读的动机。

5.

“你能不能认真一点？！”

另外两位同组组员肩膀均是一颤。桌对面，被松本吼了的大野缓缓皱起眉：“吵死了。我在认真听啊。”

“你从进门坐下到现在，过了20多分钟，一句话都没有说。这是小组活动，我叫你来不是让你当空气充数的！”

“我不说是因为没什么好说的。”

“连一点主张都提不出来吗你？！”

大野的表情越发厌烦：“我跟你们这些正规大学生不一样，脑子也不好，提不出来就是提不出来，你想怎样？”

松本还想吼他，大野已经拎着背包站起身：“算了，跟你说不来。我先走了，你们继续聊吧。”

“站住！”

松本腾地站起身，对其他组员草草宣布：“今天先到这里吧、群里聊”。等二人点过头，才抓着书包冲出去。

大野还没走远，一头金发在人群中甚是显眼。松本三步并作两步追上去，拉着他的肩膀将他硬掰回身：“我叫你站住！”

对方显然被他的不依不饶激怒了，扯开他的手腕，一言不发地转身往校门方向走。

松本的火气也越烧越旺，再次冲上去按住他。大野反手抓住他，用力往下一扯，连带着把自己的背包带也拽了下去。他拎起带子，转身便走。

“既然你工作过几年，就拿出点大人的责任感行不行！”

大野的脚步因松本的话语微微一顿。周围的人纷纷避开他们，窃窃私语着走过。

学生怒火中烧地吼下去：“这是小组活动，你不参加，又不努力出力，把责任全推给别人——别以为多活了几年就多高高在上了！你以为你是谁啊？！”

“我又不知道该说什么做什么！”

大野猛地转过来，对松本控诉道：“我跟你们这些学生不一样！我又不会用电脑、上课讲了什么也听不懂、选课之前我也不知道有小组活动！我脑子不好，不想说错话了给别人添麻烦。你才是、以为自己是谁？颐指气使的，觉得自己多正义、别人必须听从你的指示吗？！”

松本的怒气被他的话堵得一滞。学生皱起眉，问道：“不会用电脑？”

大野破罐破摔地嚷：“对！本来我就不用那玩意，社会人入试进来的学生又没人教。而且什么报告都要交打印稿——当初我就不该来这种地方……”

“…………”

这事松本倒是没听说过。

倒也可以理解。普通入试的学生人数众多，一年生入学后很快便有班别信息课，用15节课的时间简单说明校园网的使用方式，以及PPT和报告书的写法。但其他入试的学生人数少，入学年份又不同，指导起来不太方便。

而且他们这课就是以统计学为基础的社会调查实践，统计学要依赖教授给的网址自学，调查结果要靠电脑上的软件分析。如果大野真的对电脑一窍不通，那听课堂上大部分内容应该都是云里雾里的。

去求教授——不太可能。就算是信息课的老师，也不会闲着没事专门为一个学生重新讲15节课时的内容。

尴尬的沉默持续了许久。大野抿着嘴唇，低声道：“明白了吧？别再烦我了。到了学期末我也不会交报告。你们为了自己的成绩努力就行，别硬拉我进去了，我帮不上忙。”

“等等、”松本叫住他。学生思考了两秒钟，再次开口道：“我教你。”

大野一愣：“……什么？”

松本盯着他，试图用目光传达自己的决心：“告诉我你每周的空闲时间，我教你用电脑，作为交换条件，小组活动你必须认真参加。”

6.

“点这里，对，左上角的印刷，在其他学习室可能会显示别的印刷机，这里就只有一台，点击就好。……嗯。确认。”

大野满面踌躇地抬起头，脑袋随着视线转了几个半圈。

松本一手扶在腰间，看这个几天前还与自己吵得不可开交的家伙心神不安的样子，不禁有些好笑。

“有必要那么慌吗？……喏、印刷机在那边，不是已经开始打印了吗？过去拿稿子吧。”

他给大野指了方向。对方走到打印机前，猫着背低着头，皱眉看着已经停止运行的机器，又抬头不解地看看松本。

他那副模样实在很像野生的小动物。松本忍着笑，点点头，示意他拿起印好的纸张。大野犹犹豫豫地捡起那张纸，嘴巴立刻张成一个小小的“哦”，几步走回来，“真的打印出来了！”

一目了然的事。但松本也不挑他毛病，微笑着拍拍椅背：“辛苦了。今天就先到这里。下次再教你幻灯片怎么做。你一会儿还有事吧？时间来得及吗？”

大野像才想起预定，看看时钟，摇头道：“来得及。没事，我去便利店找她就行。迟到两三分钟她应该不会在意的。”

松本挑眉：“女朋友？”

“嗯。”大野笑着收拾背包：“交往快一年多了。你要跟我一起去便利店吗？我可以介绍你们认识下。”

“我还有事，就不用了。”

“是吗。那我先走啦。光看脸还看不太出来，其实你人挺好的嘛。今天多谢啦。”

“你那算夸人吗……”松本叹了口气：“下周还是这个时间，别忘了。”

大野对他挥了挥手，关上了门。

松本看向电脑屏幕，弯腰动动鼠标，按下了关机键。

作为从来没接触过这类机械的人，大野吸收知识的速度还算快，不怎么提问，乖乖听从指示，比教满口抱怨的中年人轻松许多。

但是打字速度太慢了，找个字母要花几十秒。想到大野用食指尖一下一下戳键盘的光景，松本又叹了口气。

算了，初学者总会被这个槛绊到。大野的态度已经比之前跟他对立时强了太多，一点一点来吧。

7.

“松本桑，能借下相机吗？”

“拿去吧。要借多久？”

同僚接过松本的相机，“拍个我们部门的合影，两三分钟就——我靠？！全是大野桑？”

松本皱起眉，作势要拿回自己的东西：“是他自己让我拍的。别乱翻。”

“知道了知道了，你们关系还真好。”对方缩回手，一溜烟跑回了自己部门的人群里。

松本瞪着他的背影。那人已经与其他人聊起来，似乎不再关注相片。他刚收回视线，大野的声音便响在他身后：“松润，我想去特产店看看。”

“……”松本转过身，笑容一如往常：“太阳打西边出来了？怎么突然想去那里？”

他说着，脚步朝大野指的方向迈开。

“他们说这里的八桥挺好吃的，我打算买两盒寄回家。”

大野回头看看另一群人，没有多问，注意力被店门口新奇形状的护身符吸引过去。松本陪他挑挑拣拣。不过多时，借去的相机便被还了回来。

“等回去以后把数据发给我，谢啦。”

松本应付了几声，送走了同僚。大野在一边看着，轻声嘀咕了一句：“松润朋友真多啊。”

“还行吧，”松本捡起“人际关系”的护身符，坏笑着递给大野：“不然你买个这个？”

男人也不介意，拎着护身符的挂绳，软软地笑了两声，倒真连着其他几个挂饰一起拿去了收银台。

和他另外选的两个颜色相同的……松本的视线在桌面上扫了扫，看清上面“家宅平安”以及“恋爱祈愿”的字样，眸色一黯。

他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有注意到同伴已经转回身。大野拎着礼品盒，把手中的东西举到松本面前：“这个给你。”

“……诶？”

松本捏着“恋爱祈愿”护身符的绳子，一头雾水地看着大野。

“这是你帮我选的回礼。”看他困惑的样子，大野眯眼笑着，很满足似的：“还是你想换成求桃花运的？”

松本沉默着看他一脸坏主意得逞的表情，过了许久，才将护身符珍重地放进内侧袋里，苦笑道：“……就这个吧。谢谢。”


	3. Chapter 3

8.

松本推开微机室的门，被冷气冻了个哆嗦。他搓搓手臂，扭头调了下空调温度。门边坐着的人瞥了他一眼，没说话。

大野的金发颜色褪了些，但依旧显眼。松本走到他座位边，对方靠着椅背，头斜倚在顶部，双臂耷拉着，睡得很香甜。松本沉默了一秒，拍了拍他肩膀。大野似乎在这里坐了许久，连衣服的温度都比他的体温低了不少。大野眼睛微眯起来，没有被突然吵醒的烦躁，脸颊在靠背上蹭了蹭，无言地坐直，抻了个懒腰，又清了清嗓子。

身后有电子音传来。松本回头一看，之前那个注意到他调空调温度的人正站在表盘前按键。

不知是否是他心态作祟，冷气吹得似乎更强了些。

松本皱起眉，隐晦地翻了个白眼，转回来看向犹在打哈欠的大野：“昨天没睡好？”

年长者抹着眼睑，半死不活地回答：“嗯……打工打了一晚上加一上午，1点多才下班。”

这才下午2点半，那大野也没睡多久。松本挑起一边眉毛，问：“那今天算了吧？你这也不是学习状态。”

大野惊讶——且困倦地眨眨眼，像在疑惑松本的宽纵：“没事……来都来了。再说我熬夜熬得多了去了，这又不算什么。”

说着，他主动给松本拉开旁边的座椅，按下了开机键。见他如此，松本也不再推辞，坐下来，让他先创建新文档。他指点了一会儿，渐渐察觉到不对劲，盯着大野的手，问：“你练过打字了？”

大野双眼晶晶亮地转过头，“嗯？能看出来？”

不算特别快，但比起上周两根食指一个一个字母地敲，他现在已经会用十指输入了，进步相当明显。松本点点头，“还没过去多久呢，你进步很快啊。”

大野笑得更开心了：“有吗？这星期我有事要忙，没练多少……懂电脑的人能看出差距啊，好厉害。”

不懂电脑的人也看得出来吧。松本在心里吐槽。但毕竟大野没接触过这些，松本也不指望他能熟练操作。大野能私下练习，说明他还算重视这事，光是这个态度就够让松本欣慰了。

学生静静观望大野纤长的手指，嘴边无意识地溢出一个问题：“你为什么要来这里？”

“这里？”大野停下敲键的动作，不解地看向他：“不是你让我来的吗？”

“我不是说微机室，我是问你为什么要来念大学，之前你自己说的：‘我就不该来这种地方’。既然你不想念，为什么要来这里？”

大野的视线连带着眉头往上扬了扬，撅起嘴，撑着手臂，一歪头，回忆道：“也没什么特别的原因……主要是找不到特别理想的工作。之前找了一份，干了两年，因为公司效益不好，裁掉了几个人。我边打工边投简历，人家又说我没文凭，我就想来大学混个毕业证。”

不算多离奇的经历。现在招聘只看毕业证书不看成绩，难怪大野会这么做。

松本想了想，说道：“你报考之前没怎么准备吧？不然也不至于什么都不知道。”

大野点了点头：“这里离我家最近，当时报名时间又快截止了，没多想就报了。结果运气好勉强过了，进来以后又跟不上别人的水平……”

“说什么呢你，我们学校录取条件算严的了。”松本打断他：“再说你学东西很快，和我们年龄、人生经历不同，视角又独特，明明想做就能做好，别总说自己水平不够。”

大野眨了眨眼，笑起来：“我小学毕业时成绩评价栏里全是这句，‘想做就能做好’。”

“真的？”

“嗯，然后写着‘但就是不做’。”

“一点没变啊？”松本也笑出声，无奈地点点屏幕，让大野拖拽图片到空白界面里。

这人脑子绝对不笨，一教就会，不用反复提醒，让他自己实际操作或者思考一下，他立刻就能掌握。小组讨论时也一样。上次他们商议到该如何调查大学生对打工工资重视程度，组员们提了不少诸如“填写工资期待值”“与工作内容有关吧？”的点子，但举例越多，越难以归纳。松本见大野一言不发，主动问了他一句“大野桑你怎么想的？”

大野手指搭在桌边，拇指指甲在边缘处刮着，“不同学年工作的年数不一样，对工作和工资态度可能会有变化。”

所有人眼睛一亮。松本问：“你的意思是分学年算满意度，然后再进行比较？”

“嗯，差不多。”大野歪了歪头。

组员兴奋地举手赞成：“应该可以，除了统计起来要算几次相关系数比较麻烦以外。”

有人反驳：“反正是小组活动嘛，每个人算一学年就行了。”

松本盯着大野的侧脸，回忆当天的情景。大野能提出有用的观点，只是需要稍微注意下提问的方式，太硬会招致他反感，太软他又感受不到压力。

跟个幼儿园小孩似的。学生腹诽。

“做好了！你看这样行吗？”

听见大野兴高采烈的声音，松本回过神，看向屏幕。一个简简单单的特产宣传幻灯片被他做得有声有色，文字图片配色和谐统一，要素多样却不喧宾夺主，突出视觉中心，看得人很舒服，又能留下印象。

这个人比他嘴上说的厉害多了。松本瞥了大野一眼。

“做的很好啊，完全不像初学的。”

大野惊奇地瞪大眼，笑得两眼弯弯：“有吗？”

松本点点头：“嗯，不比普通学生差，光看配色，我感觉你比大多数人都要好。”

对方不好意思起来，睫毛往下垂了垂，咬着下唇，又抬起视线冲松本笑了笑：“谢谢。多亏你教我。”

他这样实在比他们刚认识那一阵可爱太多。松本轻咳了一声，小声说了句没什么。

9.

走出车站，松本看了眼腕表。周末电车延迟不像平时一般紧张，才下午1点02分，广场里聚了不少人。他走到信号灯下，望着对面建筑物上的巨大屏幕。上面正在播放下个月上映的剧场版动画的宣传片。

红灯转绿。马路两边的人群胶着再分散。松本沿着商场外围闲逛，时不时停一会儿，看看品牌店橱窗内的服饰。

“松润？”

“……？”松本循声望去，首先映入眼帘的便是最近渐渐熟悉的发色，“大野桑？你怎么在这儿？”

大野一手拿着可丽饼，另一手朝他挥了挥，对走近过来的松本说道：“等我女朋友呢，她一会儿过来。”

松本无言地看向他手中的可丽饼：“……你这是给她买的？”

“嗯？没啊，好久没吃草莓了，看见有卖的，就买了一个尝尝。奶油加量的，挺好吃。”

一个23岁的男人独自一人买草莓奶油加量的可丽饼啊……该说是可爱还是特立独行呢……松本想象着大野鼓着脸颊咬上一大口甜点的样子，不置可否地换了话题：“我今天是想买几件衣服。那我不打扰你了。约会玩得开心点。”

大野叫住他：“哎、等一下，你刚才是不是在看那家店的衣服？”

“怎么了？你有看中的，怕和我撞衫？”

“不是，我想问你是不是看中哪件了？看你在外面看了好久。”

松本听出他话的背景，无奈道：“你到底什么时候注意到我的……是有一条裤子感觉还不错，但价格超出我预算了，我打算改天再来买。”

“是吗……”大野若有所思地看向那家店，接着便匆忙地说了句“你等我一下”，咬了一口可丽饼。

啊他吃东西脸颊真的鼓鼓囊囊的。松本验证着自己的猜想，奇怪地看他努力把食物塞进口中，最后疲惫不堪地叹了口气。

松本问：“吃这么急干嘛？要喝水吗？我带了矿泉水。”

大野停了休息的呼吸，很拘谨地看他：“……这样会间接接吻……”

“你傻啊？都有女朋友的人了，跟个男的计较这个。”松本当他在开玩笑，笑骂了两句，没好气地把水瓶扔给他：“你自己喝吧。我再去买一瓶就是了。”

大野接了瓶子，喝了几口，平复了一下呼吸，“好了，走吧。”

松本看他在前面带路，丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“去哪儿？”

大野理所当然地回答道：“你刚才看的那家店啊。看上哪条裤子了？我送你。”

“……哈？诶？……诶？”松本不可置信地连问了两声，跟在他身后，想确认他的真意：“你开玩笑吧？”

“我跟你开这种玩笑干什么。啊，抱歉打扰一下，请帮他把他想要的衣服拿过来，尺寸问他自己就好。”

大野把松本拉到服务员面前，微笑着看学生满头问号地被送进更衣室。

“我说你啊……我是自愿教你的，交换条件当时也说得很清楚了，没必要用这种方式还人情。”

等试完衣服，松本守在试衣间里，对大野说道：“你用不着破费，尺码我都记住了，下次我来就自己买了。”

大野压根不理他，也不让他换回自己的裤子以给商品套上包装袋，笑眯眯地对店员说：“就他现在穿的尺码，麻烦你再拿一件，他试穿的那条就不用了。”

“……工作过的人就是不一样啊。”

明明是他花钱，大野反倒笑得得意：“还有别的喜欢的吗？多试几件也没关系，反正来都来了，而且你穿什么都挺适合的。不过其他就得你自己花钱了。”

废话。松本用力拍了拍他脑袋。

结过帐，他们两人插浑打科着，大野的手机铃声突然响起来。男人猛一直腰：“完了、迟到了”

松本一愣，大野已经对他道了别：“我先走了，你慢慢逛。”

“啊……好……”松本眼看着他一溜烟地冲出去，连回应都没说完，尾音随着大野的背影淡去。他站在原地，挠了挠头，瞥了眼一旁的镜子，突然觉得有些无趣。

本来今天打算一个人逛街……叫几个朋友一起出来好了。他从店员手中接过纸袋，翻开手机，走出店门。

该找谁呢……中野这时候应该在打工，村芝说周末要陪女朋友，还有……

他翻着通讯录，心底逐渐烦躁起来，皱着眉，抬起头，突然一激灵。

大野站在可丽饼店外，一个人。

不是说要去约会吗？松本走过去，搭话道：“大野桑？你怎么还在这儿？”

“啊……是你啊，”大野回过头，表情带着点自嘲与彷徨：“惹她生气了，说我不重视她，骂了两句就跑了。”

松本同情地看看远处车站，问：“不去追吗？”

“算了，现在说什么也只会惹她不开心。到时候吵起来更没法收场，等她气消了我再去安慰她吧。”

大野仰起头，笑容回复平静：“想去哪儿逛逛吗？反正我接下来也没事做。”

该不该插手这种事呢？一般女孩子被气跑以后应该会希望男生去追去哄吧？……不过依大野的性子，他又可能觉得麻烦……说到底他们真的处得很融洽吗……

松本胡思乱想着，再看看大野的笑容，决定咽下自己的在意：“那就陪我走走吧，就当散心了。”


	4. Chapter 4

10.

“——就会计科的那个须滕嘛，戴个眼镜装斯文人的那个，说是被大阪那边的公司看中了，再过两个月就走。”

“什么被看中了，”有人窃笑着开口：“他趁出差的机会去讨好人分社长的女儿——人看上的是他的老二。”

“须滕都快50了吧？难不成是个技术派？”

“谁知道。我又没到那岁数。”

大野突然坐过来，松本瞥了他一眼，放下酒杯。对面的看见新加入的男人，借着酒劲嬉皮笑脸地搭话道：“大野桑你呢？”

“……嗯？”

大野迷迷瞪瞪地看向对方。松本往下扫了眼，适时地提醒道：“他开始困了，说话他听不进去。”

试图扩大战局的同事无趣地撇撇嘴，举着酒杯，问松本：“你怎么知道他困了？我看他挺精神的。”

“他一困就开始摸人。”松本翻了个白眼，把大腿上搁着的手拎起来。大野不满地撅起嘴，手臂紧贴着松本的，换了只手握住他手腕。

同事叹为观止地连连咋舌：“我看你们哥俩好得就差穿一条裤衩了。”

松本骂了一句滚蛋，旁边大野迷迷糊糊听去几句对话，笑着说：“可以啊，松润的话。”

同桌几个人愣了愣，全喷笑出来：“听见了吗？大野桑这是邀请你呢！”还有不嫌事大的已经鼓起掌来：“恭喜恭喜，你们可以当我们公司第一对公开出柜的homo情侣。”

松本狼狈不堪地回骂了几句，可惜他孤军奋战，实在抵不过一桌人的调侃，只能装聋作哑，转头去跟大野嚼舌根。

大野被训了几句，面上又软又呆的笑容一点没褪色，嘀咕了些什么，又被松本笑着狠狠拍了两下头。

周围吵吵嚷嚷：“对你男朋友温柔一点嘛松本桑，这么粗暴小心人家跑掉。”“就是就是！大野桑这么可爱，你不想要我还想呢！”“又有homo自爆了？！”

大野倚着松本，不嫌事大似的继续煽动道：“松润一个就够了，我不要别人。”

松本掰了下他脑袋：“你能不能赶紧睡觉。”

如同被他这句话催眠了一般，大野的眼皮当真缓缓沉了下去。群魔乱舞的酒席间，只有他睡得安宁。调侃取笑的声音逐渐转向别处。松本紧了紧握在大野腰间的手，用男人沁着融融暖意的身体掩饰自己因动摇而发烫的体温。

“干杯！”

杯盏交错。几人唠着教授的闲话，聊以慰藉几个月来的辛苦。

“下学期你们打算修哪门课？”

“日本史概论A。”“我必修里有两门挂了，还得重来。”

松本咽下口中的食物，问：“我打算修历史学精讲。有人一起吗？”

另外两人摇摇头，大野则举起手，对他笑笑：“下学期见。”

松本有些意外：“你对那门课感兴趣？”

大野的回答明显与他的问题侧重点不同：“他们说那个老师课讲得挺好，不无聊。”

“倒也是。不过……”

松本话说到一半，大野突然看向自己的衣兜：“抱歉，我接个电话。”

“……”

男人站起身，对电话那边说着什么，走到了包间门边。松本望着他的背影，垂下视线，喝了几口酒，想了想，也站了起来：“我上个厕所。”

其他人随口应和：“慢走~”

他从洗手间回来，看见门外多了位打扮得很时尚的年轻女子。松本走近过去，与那女生聊得很开心的大野注意到他，转头打了声招呼：“回来啦？”

松本看向女生，与她互相低头示意。他心里有了估计，问大野：“这位是……？”

大野嬉笑着介绍：“我女朋友，很可爱吧。”

女生满面羞红地轻锤了他一拳。松本验证了自己的猜想，挑眉道：“和好了？”

“他就嘴上能胡扯。”女生似苦恼似甜蜜地皱起眉，间接肯定了松本的话。

那就是说大野后来把人给哄好了。倒也是，他跟松本相处时说话也经常戳人软肋，更何况对女朋友。

松本犹在思索。大野把他拉过去，对女生说道：“他姓松本，我之前跟你说过的那个教我用电脑的大学生。长得很帅吧？”

松本回过神，甩开他的手：“喂、你在人背后瞎说什么？”

大野表情十分无辜：“我又没说你坏话，都是夸你的，”

松本语塞，只得选择遁逃：“我不打扰你们了，继续聊吧。”

女生忙把手中的小袋塞进大野怀里：“我就是来给他送个充电器，昨天晚上他忘在我家里了。这就走了。”

……这也太引人遐思了。

尤其看见人临走前大野又凑上去亲了她一口时。

没必要在单身的人面前打得这么火热吧？松本腹诽。也不怕招人烦。

至少被糊了一脸别人的恩爱景象的他觉得挺不爽的。

坐回自己座位，松本先灌了几口啤酒，胃进了凉气，又不受控制地猛打了一个嗝。

……不对不对。酒精缓和了他的烦躁。松本晃了晃头，重新审视自己的情绪。

都快大三下学期了，熟人老友大多都谈了恋爱，唯独他一人单着，觉得不满也没什么，但不该把怨气往别人身上撒。

他脑海中浮现出大野与女友告别时的笑容，呼出一口气，又给自己倒了一杯酒。

女朋友啊……

也是时候找个看着顺眼的人往那方面发展发展了？

“松——本——桑、”

“？！”

有什么散发着热量的东西突然挤了过来。松本定睛一看，发现大野正咧着辨不清心思的笑容往他身上挂。

“你干嘛？”学生扒了他几下，没扯开他的手。

大野只是一个劲笑，不正面回答他的问题。松本看出他喝醉了，嫌弃地低声嘟囔了句“酒鬼”，一只手伸到他头顶，帮他理了理被蹭乱的头发。

男人靠着他，屁股生了根一样，从肩膀到腰与松本缝在了一起，时不时加入其他人的对话中，插两句文法语序支离破碎的话，然后再被取笑得自己也笑起来。

在没人注意到的桌角，松本扶着他的腰，听大野偶尔发出几声闷在咽喉间的笑，不自觉动了动手臂，将他搂得更近一些。

11.

走进教室，巨幅投影屏幕上显示了座位分组的说明，松本取完讲义，向指定的座位走去。大教室有不少排座椅。他回头确认排数，转过去，找到自己的位置，手指无意识地抖了抖。

他站到长桌旁，向邻座的人搭话道：“大野桑？你怎么在这儿？”

大野正在打瞌睡，听见他的声音，脑袋从撑着的手臂上慢悠悠地滑下去，抬起头，困顿地揉了揉眼睛：“……嗯，啊…松润你也在啊。”

松本见怪不怪了，放下书包，“又没睡好？”

大野吸着鼻子，眯着眼看向下方讲台后的大屏幕，又看看松本：“你坐这儿？”

“嗯。”松本给他看了看自己讲义文件夹上的学号。大野淡淡地“哦”了一声，尾音拖拖拉拉，不像特别在意。

一个假期不见，大野的金发褪色成了深棕，其他地方没什么变化。松本暗暗打量着他，见他搓着手臂稍挺起些腰板，知道他是要打起精神来了，便重新问了一遍：“你也要上这门课？”

大野点点头，望着显示屏，眼神有些呆滞。“好多选择必修的科目都只收大二的学生，我上不了，没法挑。”

这是周三的第一节课，一周的正中央，又要早起，难免犯困。

音箱似乎出了点故障。教室里响起阵刺耳的嗡鸣。他们的座位在教室倒数第三排，离讲台很远。松本望向下面。教授正在鼓弄设备，屏幕上的幻灯片换了又换，助教走上前去。过了两分钟，教授终于对着小型麦克风清了清嗓子。

松本能用余光看见旁边坐着的人脑袋一点一点，几乎要砸到桌子上。他拍了拍大野的手臂。男人眨眨眼，身形还是晃的，手里握着笔，在笔记本上歪歪扭扭地画了两道。

这门课的讲师授课的枯燥程度也算在他们学部“享誉已久”了。每节课通读一遍印好的论文和讲义，没什么实际内容，期末写篇报告就可以了事。松本有点同情大野，但毕竟是上课期间，于情于理都不该正大光明地打瞌睡。被拍醒几次以后，大野似怨非怨地瞥了松本一眼，提笔写写画画起来。

松本原以为他在记笔记，结果低头一看，才发现大野是在涂鸦。

画得还挺不错。学生歪了下头，调整了下视角，确认大野是在画自己也很熟悉的漫画角色。

他盯了一会儿，心思活泛起来，看看下面，教授讲的那一段他已经翻来覆去读了4遍。他拿了张空白的插页笔记纸，写了几个字，递到大野手边。

——画得很好啊，个人爱好？

大野看了看那张纸，垂下头，写下回复。

——嗯。再说闲着也是闲着。

喂，哪里闲了，这上课呢。松本无奈地用自动铅笔尾端敲了敲桌面。大野心领神会地笑起来，又写下一句：要玩吗？可以接龙，猜前一个人画的东西。

松本看看讲义，又看看屏幕，最终摇了摇头。大野便不再与他交流，专心画自己的画。学生也收回视线，读了几行字，眼神又情不自禁地往大野那边飘，看一会儿回头听两句讲解，倒比先前精神了许多。

10月的天气，早晚偏凉，没有开空调，只有几扇窗被打开通风。教学楼外栽种的银杏树寄风送入几片秋叶，落在长桌脚。松本看着大野被风牵起的发梢，笔芯沉缓地断在了字迹的最后一划。

12.

“大野桑，上次说的那个联谊，日子定了。下周六晚上5点半，你还去吗？去的话参加费4千。”

被点了名，大野抬起头，望向阿久津：“我——”

“大野桑那天先跟我约的去美术馆，票都订好了，不能换个时间吗？”

阿久津皱起眉，往大野桌那边瞅了一眼，毫不意外地看见松本正站在大野桌边。

“这都午休了，你怎么还缠着人不放？不吃饭啊？”

“吃啊，”松本举起手里的塑料袋，给他看印着便利店标识的一面，“什么叫我缠着他不放。是他自己托我带的。”

这话骗骗其他部门的人还行，在这儿工作的谁不知道大野遇事从不主动求人，一猜就是松本先问的大野，还要玩文字游戏。阿久津翻了个白眼，换了目标，不纠缠于这事：“大野桑，时间已经跟对面约好了，不能换。美术馆的票可以取消预约退钱吧？”

大野欲言又止，松本拉了张办公椅坐下去，对他说：“我下周日要出差。都11月了，很快就到年末。到时候就忙了。”

大野接过松本递给他的方便筷，对阿久津抱歉地笑了笑。

阿久津无言摇头，正准备回头，大野叫住他：“下次我会去的，说好了，别忘了叫我。”

同事挥了挥手，权当答复。

松本从塑料袋里拿出热好的拉面，看着包装袋，漫不经心似的，“怎么突然对这种事这么上心了？”

大野撕掉拉面的包装，掰开筷子，送面入口前简短地答道：“没办法，都这个年纪了。感觉也该安定下来了。”

“……也是。”松本轻声道，捏着吸管戳进杯盖开口处。几滴咖啡从吸管口泵出，溅到他袖子上。松本啧了一声，站起身，扶着大野的背，去够自己桌上的纸巾盒。

大野乖乖保持着俯身的姿势，等他坐回去，自己也抽了两条纸巾，擦去桌面上的液体。松本皱眉看着袖口的污点。褐色晕染在白色布料上显得格外扎眼。

大野说道：“先吃饭。还有30分钟，一会儿去买件新的。你下午还要去见客户吧？”

松本叹了口气，点点头。大野见他眉间仍锁着，继续道：“我陪你出去，把衣服送去干洗。你去买新的就行，不会花太多时间的，别担心。”

松本闷闷不乐地嗯了一声，又叹息道：“……突然想喝一杯了。”

大野被他不太寻常的发言吓到了：“心情这么不好？这衬衫很贵吗？”

“不是，就是单纯想喝点酒……”他说着，拿出手机，翻起通讯录，自言自语道：“有谁是这两天没什么事的来着……”

大野被他晾在一旁，语气不善道：“又找你那些朋友？”

松本没注意到他的态度转变，回答道：“不是熟人，最近在店里认识了两个新的朋友，正好也可以出来聊聊天。”

“……你人面还真广。”大野嘟囔道：“刚认识就成朋友了？”

这话里话外的别扭之意就很明显了。松本放下手机，笑着看向大野：“聊得来嘛，联络方式也有了，当然能叫朋友。”

大野扫了他一眼，抿着唇，夹起已经开始发凉的面条。松本注视着他微微鼓起的脸颊，笑意扩大了几分，贴过去捏他手臂：“怎么了？”

大野躲了几下，不给他捏，视线也垂着。

“就是去吃个饭而已，”松本刻意顿了顿，“要是我交了女朋友，就更没法陪你了。”

年长的男人听了这话，疑惑地看向他，眼里满是对他这句话含义的不解。

松本几乎可以听见大野的心声：那不是很正常吗？为什么要在这个时候说这些？

“……”松本眼底因大野的态度而闪烁的光收敛了许多，轻笑道：“没事，当我胡言乱语吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

13.

“每个星期都这样……你就不能周二晚上早点睡吗？”

眼看着大野又打了一个哈欠，松本揉了揉他的头顶，无奈地劝道。大野的头发被他的手掌推出一块乱蓬蓬的小鼓包。男人的笑声像掺了一团雾，轻而绵，“我今天就两节课，另外那节这周休息，下了课就能回去睡觉了。”

松本挑起眉，怀疑地问：“……你下了课不就精神了吗？”

另一门他们都选修了的历史精讲是周四下午第二课时，那之后，包括周五，大野都没别的课，相当于周末前的最后一节。每次听完那堂课，大野都会精神头十足地一路雀跃着离开学校，与刚上课时判若两人。

被说中要害，大野也不害臊，嘿嘿笑了几声。

这两天有入试，其他科的教授也有许多因为要面试而休讲的。松本心思一转，问道：“我一会儿也没课……想出去玩吗？”

大野很感兴趣似的转过头，“去哪儿？”

“你想去哪儿？我本来想去租几部电影回家看来着，你想做什么？我陪你。”

“啊……嗯……”大野微一偏头：“我也挺想看电影的，带我一个吧。”

松本呼吸一滞，语气放轻了些：“诶？……你要去我家？”

“……？不是看电影吗？不方便的话就算了，去电影院也行。”

“没什么不方便的、”松本急忙否认，“我住的地方离学校挺近的，而且就我一个人住。”

大野没注意到他言辞间无意识的暗示，只点了点头：“那好，下了课陪我吃点东西，然后就去你家。”

“这个，感觉挺有意思的。”

松本扭头看了看大野手中的影碟包装盒，把购物篮递给他：“想看就一起拿着，反正我最近无聊，正好打发时间。”

大野翻了翻他拎的篮子，“还真是，你挑了不少啊。……啊、这个，我一直想看来着。”

哪部？松本看向大野手指的那张碟。“那正好，一会儿从它开始看吧。你挑完了？”

大野点点头，跟在松本身后，眼神突然一飘，坏笑起来：“想去那边看看吗？”

松本也注意到有人从18禁的区域掀了黑帘走出来，耳根一烫，用包装盒敲了一下大野的头顶。

大野原是一时嘴欠，看他被踩了尾巴的样子，又开始逗他：“你不会是没进去过吧？喜欢在网上买电子版？”

松本恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转身蹭蹭蹭几步走开了。

关你什么事。

反正你现在有女朋友，也用不到那种片子。

松本在心底批判着，越想越上火，也读不进影碟的简介，泄愤似的把包装盒推撞回原位。

身后有脚步声。手腕一沉。松本带着怒气转过头：“你要干——”

大野拽着购物篮的边缘，无辜地对他笑笑：“想给你看看这个。”

说着，他把手中的碟片递给松本。学生看清封面，不禁愣住。

“这个男演员长得和你很像吧？……啊不过好像没你帅……讲的是不善与人相处的男主角因为救了被痴汉缠住的女主角的爱情故事，好像挺好玩的，要看吗？”

“……”

这人在说什么呢。

松本觉得自己的满腔恼怒快被大野出其不意的行动硬拧成无可奈何。

非要琢磨他的话，好像每句都藏了什么深意似的，仿佛故意引人生出误解来。但看他的态度，又总是坦坦荡荡，似乎一切都是无心之言，烦恼的只有自己。

为什么要找和他长得像的男演员演的爱情片看？为什么要找主人公性格像在指代他的故事看？为什么这个人随口两句话就能把自己的心神扰乱到这个地步？

“……放篮子里吧。”

双肩承的力气随着他的叹息一并散了。松本转过身，向收银台走去。

大野跟着他走过去：“选完了？”

“嗯。”

男人轻笑：“那好，能去松润家了。”

“…………”

学生抿紧嘴唇，决定无视大野的话，以免掺和进去，自己又要被戏弄。

松本推开房门，从鞋柜里拿了一双拖鞋，放到玄关上。大野关上门，懒洋洋地说着打扰了，走了进来。

公寓面积不大，一间卧室同时还充当了客厅和书房。学生把他领进房间，放下手中的购物袋，说道：“随便坐吧，帮我把电视打开。遥控器就在桌子上。”

大野循着他的话按开电源，坐到床边，从自己的购物袋里拿出几罐啤酒。

松本调整着DVD机，听见易拉罐撞在木桌上的声响，问：“大白天的就要喝？”

大野无所谓地挥挥手：“反正也无聊嘛，没事，等晚上我酒醒了就自己回家了。”

“……就是说你肯定会醉是吧……算了，要是走不动，晚上在我这儿睡也没关系。”

“谢了。”大野很受用地笑起来，像被陌生人喂了一碗热牛奶的野猫。

两人回家前吃了午饭，午后又正是懒散困倦的时候，看完第一部电影，都黏在床边，没人起身。

大野有点醉了，手指在影碟盒间徘徊着，指尖动作有几分中性的优美。

松本盯着他的手，恰好看见那张大野用来缓解之前尴尬的碟片，开口道：“那个爱情片，现实中真的有那种人吗？平时社恐，看见别人有困难，却能主动站出来的。”

大野望向电影的封面，含糊不清地说着：“应该有吧？……换种情景，一直很平凡普通的人，也可以在某些情况下成为某个人的英雄。不是挺好的吗？”

“嗯。”松本点点头。问这问题时他心里便已有了答案，不过闲聊罢了。能和大野想到一处倒是意外之喜。

他还是懒得起身，又搜肠刮肚找出个新的话题：“痴汉吗……这片子好像也挺老的了，现在应该没有很少有这种事了吧，直接叫出声让人抓犯人就行。”

大野偏了偏头：“也不一定，年纪小的孩子遇到了应该还是会怕的。我以前就遇到过，那时候一句话都不敢说。女孩子的话应该会更害怕吧。”

松本沉默了片刻，一下子直起上身：“………………哈？！”

大野瞥了他一眼，像在问他哪来这么大反应。

“……那人知道你是男的吗？”

“嗯，都摸到我〇〇了嘛。像这样。”

说着，男人举起手做了个及其鲜活的手势。

松本哑口无言，只得慌不择路地站起身往电视机那边跑，给大野留了个后背：“不用做给我看！再说你也稍微注意点！”

大野在他身后笑了两声，不再言语。

松本抓着新的光碟，无意识摸摸脸颊和脖颈，烫得不行。

男人五官精致得很，少年时期可能看上去性别比现在更暧昧，松本不觉得他会用这种事开玩笑。

之前对大野意有所指的怀疑又开始疯长。

……可恶！

学生咬牙切齿地按下播放键，磨磨蹭蹭地坐回去。大野已经不再看他，手里拿着啤酒，视线集中在屏幕上，大概兴致起来了，跟着开幕的音乐哼着“噔噔噔”的音调。

松本半边心思都在他身上，酒也喝得很少。几场电影看下来，外面天色已经转黑。大野伏在床榻边，头埋在床单里，舒舒服服地蹭着，时不时软软地笑起来。

应该是困了。松本心想着，拉着男人的手臂，想把他扶到床上歇息。大野却不识好歹地扯回手腕，嘴里咕哝着不要我不想动，把那块被他蹂躏得不成样子的床单抱得更紧。

“大野桑……大野桑，”学生无奈地晃他肩膀：“去床上睡吧，乖，先起来。”

他好容易把大野哄得站起身，男人却突然扑过来，把松本连着自己一同抛进床里。

松本被他撞得眼前一黑。大野还在乱扑腾，喝醉了的人控制不了手劲。松本被他狠拍了几下，火气一下子冒出来：“你给我乖乖躺好！别乱动！”

他呵斥着，翻身把大野按住，压着男人的身体，将他圈在怀里。

紧接着，松本便僵住了。

——啊、

好像、有种很好闻的气味……

带着点奶香，温和而甜美的，诱人亲近的气味。

大野智的气味。

怀中的人慢慢安分下来，醉酒后的呼吸变得沉重，肩膀拢得紧了，身形佝偻着，温暖又纤细。

松本的胸膛贴合着他的后背，仿佛自己的心脏与对方的重合，连鼓动都清晰起来。

温热的甜香和臂弯中纤瘦的腰肢令年轻人头晕目眩。视线被男人衣领下的肤色吸引，他不由自主地凑近。白皙皮肤上的细小绒毛擦过他的嘴唇表面。他能感觉到大野的体温与血脉的搏动。

他的呼吸打在男人脖颈间。大概是混沌间觉出了痒意，大野缩起双肩，轻轻地挣了一下。

条件反射一般，松本按住了他的胸口，将男人抱得更紧。衣帛摩擦，年轻人几乎将怀中的人当做解除自己晕眩感的救命稻草，死死搂着他，不敢放他离开。

男人瘦削的身体如此恰到好处地嵌在他怀里。松本舍不得放手，迷蒙间，他隐隐察觉到一旦松开怀抱，便会与这块与他完美互补的存在切割分离。

心跳早已不再重叠。属于他的声音自顾自踩着乱糟糟的节拍。他的手掌自作主张地沿着大野的胸口滑向下方，隔着衣物，描摹男人肉体的线条。

纤细的、温暖的、令人怜爱到几乎窒息的——

被这一切蛊惑，他的双唇缓缓印上眼前的肌肤。

“……松润……？”

“——！”

大野懵懵懂懂的声音一下子将松本从晕眩中震醒。

“……抱歉，你先睡吧、”

怎么了？大野用视线无声地问他，眼中满是乖顺的信任。松本不敢与他对视，匆忙松开怀抱，扶着大野躺好，转身冲向了洗手间。

他连掬了几把清水拍在脸上，呼吸仍是烫的，指尖犹在颤抖。他勉强放下手腕，狠抓住洗面台的四周，撑起自己的身体。

——我在干什么？

他看向镜子，残留在体内的兴奋逐渐退却，只留下无尽的困惑与无助。

为什么？

对方是正在与人交往的正常男性，喜欢女人，仅仅把他当成普通朋友。

冰冷的现实绞在他胸口。不可救药地，他开始怀念起刚才的温暖。松本沉下身，将头埋在水池里，用水温压制自己面上近乎沸腾的热度。

趁人喝醉，在对方意识不清的状态下做出猥亵的动作，他和那些令大野厌恶的痴汉有什么差别？

——不，他做的事还要更恶劣。他是大野的朋友，大野给了他信任，如果男人清醒，发现自己被冒犯，大概除了愤怒，还会觉得松本辜负了自己。

我到底在干什么……

他抬起头，水珠滴滴答答砸进震荡的水面，仿佛他的面孔不堪重负地溶化，散成泥泞的油彩。

为什么偏偏是——


	6. Chapter 6

14.

大野端着餐盘在人群中穿行，张望着，想在熙熙攘攘的食堂里找一片清净点的地方用餐。走过几张长桌，他看见窗边有几个空位，放下背包和餐盘，刚坐下，便与愣住的松本对上了眼。

两相无言。大野错愕地看向松本的发型：“你剪头了？我都没认出来。”

学生戴着黑框眼镜，发丝被拢到一边，耳鬓垂下一络烫得微卷的发尾，氛围和两周前干干利落的短发大不相同。

“……想换个心情。”松本垂着眼回答了他的问题，皱起眉，很困扰似的：“那什么、我约了人在这儿……”

大野举着餐盘的一边，看看周围，问：“那我能坐你们旁边吗？实在找不到位子了。还是你约了不止一个人？”

“就一个。……”松本也转头看了看附近的景象：“你坐吧。”

学生看上去很是坐立不安，向他这边瞥两眼，平素笔直而强烈的视线此刻隐晦地躲闪着，像在苦恼些什么。

大野正疑惑着，有人走过来，坐到了松本对面的座位上：“松本君，中午好。”

男人看了眼来人，立刻心领神会地冲松本笑了笑。

什么啊，不就是女同学吗。还以为他遮遮掩掩的在藏些什么。

松本注意到了他的神色，虚张声势地瞪了他一眼。

大野当他在害羞。也可能是怕自己打扰他们，或者多说话说错话，扰了别人兴致。

他静静地吃了会儿，偶尔能听见邻桌的对话，气氛说不上融洽，女孩想要找话题闲聊，但多说几句上课时遇到的麻烦事，总会被松本转到如何解决问题上，活像接受教官指导。

你这样交不到女朋友吧。大野在心里不赞同地轻摇摇头。

女生吃得很快，说是和朋友约好了，要提前离开。

“我送你过去？”松本问。

“没事，你慢慢吃，晚上我再给你打电话。”

大野扭头望着女孩离去时婀娜的背影，兴致盎然地看向装作若无其事的松本。学生进食的速度比先前快了两倍，吃到一半，脸色一变，边猛烈地咳嗽，边从背包里翻找出水瓶，灌了几口。

大野坐在他对面，没法过去帮他拍背，把自己的茶杯推了过去。

好不容易顺过气来，松本面色复杂地看过来，只扫了他一眼，视线便又弹向远处，最终很不情愿似的开口道：“……干嘛？”

大概是在问他为什么要盯着自己看？大野在心里完善了这个问题，微笑着摇摇头：“不干嘛。”

松本语气很冲：“我先说明白，你别误会，我们没交往，就是走得近了点而已……你那什么表情？”

大野闷声笑着：“没什么，我就是觉得你们挺合适的。”

“……我怎么不知道你还会面相。”

松本说的话已经带了些苦涩的嘲讽之意了，但大野没听出来，只是很愉快地感慨道：“反正松润不管跟谁在一起一定都会好好对人家。真好啊——好羡慕啊——”

分明就是在随口揶揄他。

嘴上说着羡慕，假如当真被问要不要交往，他绝对会耍嘴皮子逃避一番再躲得远远的。

松本坐在商场的休息区，手里拿着女友的挎包，面无表情地盯着天花板和顶灯，一边厌恶着对大野了解过头、能猜出对方行动的自己，一边想着大野的笑容，被不知所以的罪恶感撑得眼角发酸。

不该想了。他眨眨眼，看向不远处在内衣区挑选的女友。

本来想着刚刚意识到自己的喜欢，还不算沉迷，一切都有挽回的余地，所以才会答应别人的告白，尝试着向其他方向跨出脚步。如果只想着令自己纠结的人，那他的努力就白费了。

女友朝他招了招手，手里拎着一个小小的黑色塑料袋。松本苦笑着站起身，向对方走去。

性格活泼率直，不算特别聪明，偶尔说两句黄色玩笑，短发的体育系女生。与他至今为止交往过的对象都不太一样。偷偷给他看了眼新买的内衣，然后咧嘴一笑，贴到他耳边，问等下要不要去哪里休息一下。

松本听出她的言外之意，点了点头。两人走到化妆品专柜附近，女友望见熟人，唤了一声对方的名字。

那是个由四个年轻女性组成的小团体。松本心头警钟大作，松开她的手：“你们先聊吧，我去那边坐一会儿。”

女友微笑着嗯了一声，甚至像在感激他的体贴，欢喜地亲了他脸颊一下。松本听见另外那群人的哄笑，嘴角尴尬地扯了扯，转身便走。

刚才他应该是被当做炫耀的物件了。隔了几米远，松本还是能听见女生们对话中提及自己时的各种情绪。

……果然是和男人完全不同的生物。他叹了口气。

这不是他第一次谈恋爱。松本早已放弃理解异性的思维方式，能互相尊重就好，没必要填补双方的差异。他参与不进异性群体的对话，也不想参与。

手机震了两秒。他点开屏幕。大野发来了一条消息。

‘在忙吗？’

松本想了想，按下回复：“我正在陪人逛街。”

‘女朋友？’

屏幕上新到的消息旁边显示了已读。松本手指僵了两秒，于是大野连着发来一个捂嘴偷笑的贴图。

怎么这时候就这么敏锐……松本回了他一个气哼哼的表情。

‘不是说今天在家休息吗？怎么出去了？’

对了。这周四下课前大野问过他周末的打算。松本回想起当时的情景，按下回复：“突然被叫出来的。”

‘哦~不愧是好男人松本润。棒棒哒。’

“……”松本瞪着屏幕上的字，想骂回去，一时间又有些丧气。

其实他只是觉得自己的行为像在利用女孩的好感，所以想尽量补偿给对方些什么而已。

被罪恶感驱使的行动，既没有被夸赞的价值，也没有供自己恼羞成怒的立场。

大野见他不回话，发了两个探头探脑的猫咪贴图，问：‘生气了？抱歉，你是不是要陪女朋友？那我不打扰你了。’

松本回过神，急忙打字解释：“没事。她在陪朋友聊天。我一个人发呆呢。”

他的急切无法透过文字传达给大野。男人应该也和女友一样误会了他逃避的用意，继续懒洋洋地拿他开玩笑：‘润君真温柔~’

松本捏着手机，看大野发过来几串关于幻灯片的问题，逐句仔细回复了，又被问了几个无关的学校里的话题。

他们就这么聊了许久。实时对话下方时不时冒出几个颜文字。松本看着那些意义不明的四叶草和跳草裙舞的小人，无意识地微笑起来。


	7. Chapter 7

16.

睁开双眼，身体被微妙的怠倦感拖累，连眨眼与呼吸的动作都令人感到疲惫。

转头看看窗外，乌云密布，被风吹打在窗上的雨声清晰入耳。

说起来……松本勉强撑起上身，按开电视机，晨间新闻正在播报今年首次台风登陆的相关情报。

——要持续两天啊。

他换了几个台，调低音量，再调高，最后关了电源，把遥控器随手丢到一边。

雨天总是让人心情烦闷，更别提这样糟糕的天气。

冰箱里留了些蔬菜，放置得久了，菜叶开始泛黄。冷冻室里面有几块鸡胸肉。松本翻了翻，没找到其他食物，皱起眉，简单洗漱了一番，换上外出的衣服，推开了家门。

据新闻报道，预计今夜9点以后台风才会进入他们城市。现在雨势并不大，只是风吹得很凶。塑料伞直往前方卷去，伞骨与伞面啪嗒啪嗒地响着，挣扎着奔向遭遇废弃的自由。松本抓着购物袋，边在心底诅咒这破天气，边缩着脖子，闷头往家的方向跑。

推开家门，房间内臃塞空气给了被淋得湿透的身体一些补救般的温度。松本把滴着水的塑料袋放到脚边，用力抹了一把脖子，站在玄关前，直接把上衣扒下去。

赤裸的上身乍一离开剥夺温度的精湿布料，先打了个寒颤，又贪恋起干爽。松本忍着不适，把袜子裤子一并拽下去，踩着水，走到洗手间里面，扯了毛巾，擦拭起身体。

窗外响起怒涛般的撞击声，仿佛狂风在摇晃整座建筑。他盯着自己微微发白的脚趾，抬起头，深深地叹了口气。

从塑料袋里拿出各种食材，拉开储藏柜的门，有几盒东西劈头盖脸砸下来。松本烦躁地咋舌，定睛一看，是几个月前的新年假期时买的泡面。

“…………”

学生捡起杯面，再一次深深地叹了口气。

把泡面盒子扔进垃圾桶，他又开始无所事事起来。

风雨声吵得人没法午睡。房间里的灯光配合窗外的阴暗，明明是正午，心态却像黄昏。打开电视，除了台风转播，只有些无聊的午间料理节目。

松本翻开手机。女友快两个星期没有与他联系了，说是要忙论文，但松本看得出她的热情衰减的程度。过了最初交往的三个月，女孩渐渐对他没了兴趣，更多时候只把他当成购物时拎行李的苦力，或者偶尔请客吃饭的钱包。

大概再过一段时间就该分手了。他合上屏幕，把顶灯关掉，看向房间一角独自变着光彩的电视机。

屏幕右上角的数字一点一点增长再清零。风声时不时盖过主持人的对话。气压变化使他太阳穴深处汩汩作痛。

他闭上双眼。邻居正在扫除，吸尘器的声音很清晰，时不时碰到墙壁。

不远处的光线隔着眼皮晃得他瞳仁疼。他保持着紧闭双目的模样，手划拉着，摸上遥控器。

嗡的一声。一瞬的寂静。接着便是愈发喧嚣的风声。

被喧闹包围的静谧中，他睁开双眼。

不知过了多久，手边的机器震动起来，在地毯上挪着位置。

他用拇指拨开手机，微微睁大双眼。

屏幕上显示着大野的名字。

在迷茫中，通话画面转暗。手机安静下去。松本握着手机，犹在发呆，手里的玩意突然又震了起来，吓了他一跳。

他按下通话键。电话另一头，大野的语气与他连着打来电话的急迫截然不同，懒懒散散的，像刚睡醒：“喂——松润？”

进了大四，两个人没有重合的课程。听见久违的声音，松本眼底一酸，死皱着眉，尽量放轻音调，回答道：“嗯，我在。好久没联系了。”

是我努力的成果。松本在心底自嘲。

从开始交往以来，他减少了与大野的交流。男人以为他与恋人处得很好，也不主动打扰他。快过去半年，再次听到大野的声音，压抑的感情破土而出，让他一时无所适从。

大野笑了几声，“嗯，好久不见了。最近怎么样？”

“我还好……你打电话来是有什么事吗？”

听筒里传来几声黏黏糊糊的应和：“也没什么事。不是台风吗？我一个人在家呆着无聊，提不起劲做事。”

松本自欺欺人地开玩笑：“想听听我的声音？”

“……”大野沉默了一秒，释然地笑起来：“应该是吧。这种天气一个人太孤单了，就想找人说说话。”

松本的眉间因胸口刹那间涌上的感情纠缠着，自然而然地吐露了心声：“我也是，很想见你。”

大野那边顿了顿，笑得开怀：“松润下雨天好直率啊，真可爱。”

松本被他故意说这种话逗自己的态度搞得灰心丧气，也提不起力气反驳他，只能叹息道：“……你少来。”

“下次一起去玩吧，迪士尼怎么样？我之前买的票，结果人家说不来了，正愁该找谁一起呢。”

我是你女朋友的替代品啊？松本想着，嘴上却实诚地应下来：“好。”

之前困扰他几个月的情绪，在听到大野声音的那一刻全都烟消云散了。

但是电话里的声音还不够。

窗外的雨声已经影响不到松本。他听着大野的话，想象男人此刻的模样，闭上双眼，描绘出心仪之人坐在自己身边，与自己笑谈的景象。

17.

“生日快乐！”

“谢谢。”大野与松本碰了杯，痛快地灌下一整杯酒，笑着说：“来年也请多多关照。”

松本见他又去倒酒，劝道：“喝得太快了，一会儿别吐在电车里。”

大野嘟囔着，把酒瓶推向他：“开心嘛。你也喝。要是喝多了，你把我送去附近的旅馆就行。”

“真敢说。你明知道我干不出那种事。”松本也倒了杯酒，“算了算了，不行就去我家。你过生日你最大。”

大野甜甜地道了声谢谢。

正如松本所料，没过多久，大野就醉得开始念叨起这一年工作的进展和感慨。很多话松本听他讲过几次，甚至有些语句是大野一段话里反复重复的。但他不纠正男人，抱着膝盖静静听大野说，偶尔插一两句嘴。他饮下的酒精也逐渐晕转了思考，说得多了，也会与大野争吵般讨论起来。

担着大野回家的路上，喝醉了的男人拍着他胸口，口齿不清地念着：“这么多年真谢谢你、真的、…有你在我身边真的太好了……！”

松本的脚步被他带得踉跄，他用力抱着大野的腰，从身上各个兜里翻着钥匙。

伏在他一边身子上的男人已经倦了，身体直往下滑。松本好不容易拉开门把手，差点被大野拉扯得一同倒下去。

他顾不上发脾气，先把大野扶到玄关上坐下，回头脱鞋拉上门，再转过身，大野已经栽到了地上。

“大野桑，你先起来，会着凉的。”

松本嘴里说着自己也清楚没什么用的劝阻，拉着大野的胳膊，想把他拽起来。男人似乎很中意木质地板微凉的触感，脸颊在地上蹭着，被他扯得转了个身，仰面躺着，没有一点想起身的意思。

松本拉了他半天，感觉没起什么作用。他也喝了不少酒，现在一到家，身体也乏得很，干脆一屁股坐下来，无言地注视着男人的眉眼。

大野笑了笑，一只手抓过来，拍他肩膀，被松本拉下去，又扯住他的手腕，依恋地摩挲。

松本鬼使神差地反握住他的手，轻声问：“智，上次你说的相亲，怎么样了？”

大野昏昏沉沉的，没意识到他对自己称呼的变化，只是听见熟悉的声音问自己话，便毫无保留地答了：“还行……嗯、嗯……女方对我印象不错，说……可以再私下约出去见面……”

“……智。”

那声音在唤他。大野看向源头，跌进一片漂亮而深沉的情潭里。

“闭上眼……”

他乖乖照做，身体被另一团热覆盖，有人牵起他的手，吻上了他的嘴唇。

松本啄吻着大野的唇瓣，轻咬下唇，从开启的唇缝间吸取混着酒气的涎液，诱哄似的用舌尖挑逗他齿缝。手环住大野的腰，向下抚摸。揉上男人腰臀位置时，大野轻喘了一声，微弓起腰，下身贴向松本。

侵略者趁虚而入，舌尖探入大野口中，尽情掠夺他的吐息。身下的人的动作渐渐轻了。松本撑起身，发现大野已经昏睡了过去。

他抱着大野，手掌爱怜地抚摸男人蹭乱的头发，在他耳边低声道：“……对不起。”

明明已经决定好，只要大野不主动转变心意，他就不会轻易出手。

和许多年前根本没两样。松本苦笑。过了这么多年，一点没长进。在这个人面前，不管他如何掩饰，都总像个毛毛躁躁的傻小子。

如果自己说大野与那个女人不适合，男人应该会相信自己的看法，不再与对方来往吧。

正因如此，他才会陷入苦恼的深渊。

他不能干涉大野，不该干涉大野。

这个人有自己的人生，有他原本想走的路。

松本想阻止他去走那条路，想把他牢牢绑住，不管以什么形式，只要能站在大野身边就好。这已经是欲望足够深沉的愿望了，他不能再为了一己私欲破坏大野选择的权利。

“……快察觉到啊……”

他抱紧怀中温暖的身躯。

回过头，看一看我啊。

快察觉到我的心意啊。

不是作为同僚，也不是作为朋友。我想以更亲密、更对等的身份陪在你身边啊——


	8. Chapter 8

18.

与大野约好的集合地点是转线路时必经的东京站。松本站在特产甜点店旁边，划着手机屏幕，看看时间，点开自拍功能，整理了一下刘海，把手机放进衣兜里，转头望着地下通道内的人来人往，翘着脚尖，双腿一曲再一绷，又拿出手机看了看时间。

他比约定的时间早到了许多。大野也来得很早，但不及他，远远看见松本的身影，还吃了一惊。

松本刚刚好在大野注意到他的时候向这边望过来，一眼便看到男人，迎着大野的方向走了过去。

大野不好意思地说：“等很久了？抱歉。”

松本摇摇头：“我也刚到。你脸色不太好，吃早饭了吗？”

大野被他这么一问，小声说着有吗，摸了摸自己的双颊。松本皱起眉。男人面色中隐约的青黑被他毫无血色的指尖映衬得格外显眼。

“是不是起太早了，身体不舒服？要找个地方坐一会儿吗？”

大野错愕地看向他，笑道：“我没事，就是昨天没休息好。先走吧，入场前还得排队呢。”

松本见大野迈开步伐，只好跟上去，走了几步，拍拍大野的肩膀：“我去买点东西，马上就回来。”

说着，他便往甜品店跑去。大野站在原地，眉脚的愁闷坍塌下去，苦笑着，用力擦了擦脸。

走进车厢，这时间段游客和上班族挤同样的电车，他们两人被推挤到深处。松本几次被大野的头发刺到侧脸，艰难地把手臂从男人的后背与自己的身体间扯出来，轻轻抚平带着点洗发水香气的发丝，手搭到大野肩上。

大野抓着把手，站得很稳。两人在人群中僵持了十几分钟，终于，为生活奔波的人们陆陆续续离开了车厢，只留下去游乐园的乘客。

他们靠着电车门站着。大野把松本刚才给自己买的巧克力盒拿出来，拆了包装一角，捡起一块放入口中，眼角与嘴角甜软地翘起来。

“好吃吗？”松本轻声问。

大野点点头，又拿了块巧克力，用目光询问他要不要吃。

松本犹豫了半秒，低下头，直接从大野指尖咬走了那块带着可可香气的生巧。质地柔软的甜蜜散在他唇齿间。大野似乎没觉得有什么不妥，笑了笑，低下头，把包装盒封好，放回袋子里。

松本望着窗外，把发烫的耳鬓按在窗玻璃上，晃了晃脑袋。

19.

有人站在会议室门口朝他招手，“大野桑，过来帮个忙。”

怎么了？大野走过去。阿久津往房间另一侧努着下巴。松本正在讲话，下面坐了几个年轻的营业员。

会议室里气氛沉重。大野听出松本在发脾气，眨眨眼，看向阿久津。

对方三言两语解释道：“新来的有点太急功近利了，只顾着宣传自家产品，没注意到客户需求，一起去的人又不提醒他。”

怪不得松本一直在强调团队合作和站在客户角度上思考。大野点点头，看看时间：“马上就午休了。”

阿久津耸了耸肩：“我怕新人全被他吓跑了。”

大野挠着头，把领带扯下来，绑到头上，走进去，抽了张椅子，坐了下来。

他坐在会议室长桌的下位，离几个人有些距离。听见动静，挨训的年轻人里有人偷摸回头看了一眼。

松本显然也注意到了这不速之客，讲话声断了，取而代之的是皮鞋踩在地毯上微沙的擦动。大野转着圆珠笔，不抬头，大大方方地摆出与我无关的态度，静静坐着。

半晌，有条新领带挂到他头顶。松本的话中带了点笑：“行了，先休息吧。下午该干什么自己心里有数吧？”

挨训的组员们忙不迭道着是，灰溜溜地离开了会议室。

松本叹了口气，拉开椅子，坐了下来。大野依旧是事不关己高高挂起的模样，撅着嘴唇，专心拆松本的领带扣。

“午饭想吃什么？”松本问。

20.

“人太多了……明明是工作日……”

大野听见松本的抱怨，哼笑了两声，“找个地方坐坐？”

“都快中午了，园里的餐厅估计比这儿更满。”

松本搂着大野的肩膀，掀开帽子透气，扇了扇风，又扣回去：“去那边好了，至少排队的时候是在建筑物里面，不热。”

大野对这里不熟，听了松本的话，一知半解地道了声好。然而松本也没记住地图，只是图近，随手指的附近的设施。

广播介绍着游乐场的背景故事。大野看摆设的航海图和各种珍玩有趣，拍了几张照片。

他现在看上去比早上精神状态好了许多。松本陪他坐进圆形的座舱里，等待机械运转起来，带着他们沉入水下。

水下各色摆设及机关随座舱活动做着指定的动作。隔着段距离，还能听见前面座舱提前经历的广播。松本暗中质疑着真实性，突然，潜水舱剧烈摇晃了一下，紧接着便响起一串警报声。

松本被吓了一跳，下意识抓住大野的手。

窗外闪过与方才别无二致的机关光影。

“表演啊……”大野嘟囔着，反手握住松本的手掌。

松本有些难为情，但最终也没有松开大野的手。两人走出座舱，商量着接下来该去哪儿。

“有没有比较吓人的啊？”大野倚在松本身上看他手里的地图，“我想看松润的反应。”

什么意思你？松本拍了下他屁股。

两人在游乐园里玩了一整天，晚上看完表演，才踏上返程。大野像是倦了，回程的电车上随着车厢晃悠着，上下眼皮也开始粘连。

到了他该下车的前一站，松本叫醒他，提醒他快下车了。大野双眼迷蒙地看看车厢对面玻璃窗上自己模糊的影子，轻声道：“……我不想回去……”

这个台词。松本在心里一边僵一边慌。好像在什么地方看过听过。

不像多健全的台词。

男人没有体察到他内心的惊涛骇浪，转了头，问：“我能去你家睡一晚上吗？”

松本怕自己一开口就破了嗓子，僵直着点了几下头。

走在夜路上，松本揣了许多小心思，活蹦乱跳的，他也不敢多说话，以免它们泄露出去。沉默间，大野又问了一个问题：“你之前那个女朋友呢？”

松本的心跳被他这仿佛确认般的提问刺激得又活跃了几分，“……分手了。”

男人很惊讶地看他：“为什么？”

“没什么为什么，不太合适，就分了。”松本含糊其辞，拿出钥匙打开了房门。“进来吧。”

“没吵架？”

“为什么要吵架？谈了谈，我们都觉得分开比较适合，就直接分了。”

大野在他身后很小声地叹了一句真好啊。

松本坏笑着看他：“怎么了？想和你女友和平分手？”

大野坐到之前来时坐的位置，掏出烟盒，淡淡道：“已经分了，没法再和平了。”

松本吃了一惊。大野想起这是在别人家里，举着烟盒，看向他。

“抽吧，大不了一会儿喷清新剂。……怎么突然分手了？”

“……就上次，台风的那次，我跟你打电话来着。”

大野吸着香烟，吐出一片烟雾，弹开携带烟灰缸，修长的手指轻轻一拨，掸了掸烟灰。

松本从未见过大野如此冷漠的模样。

“我不是跟你说了我在家闲着无聊吗？那时候她玩得可开心了，跟那男的——”

大野又吐了一口烟，神情逐渐转为伤痛：“台风来了两天才走。那两天他们一直在一起。被我发现了，还说是我太不关心她。”

我是不是太傻了？买今天的票之前她就准备跟我分手了，还物色好了下一个人选。大野擦了擦眼角，咬着嘴唇，头垂下去，低声说道。

松本安慰他：“错不在你。”

“但是她最后跟我吵的时候哭着说都是我不好——只知道忙自己的事、任性又怪癖、把她搞到手就扔一边不管了——”

松本听得眉头直皱，又不好当着正在掉眼泪的大野骂人，只能接过男人手中的香烟，把长长一截烟灰掸掉，连着烟灰缸放到一边。

“我真够混蛋的……”大野吸着鼻子，对松本苦笑：“人骂完我，我还觉得她说得也没错。把自己喜欢的人逼成那样。不怪她做出那种事。”

松本坐近过去，心疼地抚上他脸颊，拂去泪水，重复道：“错不在你。”

“……”

大野默然，眼泪止不住地淌着，轻声道：“我要是你就好了。松润这么温柔，肯定不会惹谁难过。”

才不是这样。松本在心底反驳。

就连他喜欢的人的泪水他都止不住，更何况其他人。

松本环住他的身体，拍着他的后背，“今晚好好睡一觉吧。”

把大野送上床，松本调暗了屋里的灯，坐到床边，陪大野闲聊着，等他入睡。

直到确认男人已经陷入梦乡，松本才站起身，轻吻上他额头。

“晚安。”

这成了他多年以后的习惯。

21.

“大野桑……”

大野抬起头。因不远处景象的既视感而微微偏了一下头。

“又来了？”他站起身，走向会议室。阿久津摇着头叹了口气。

“松润最近是不是脾气不太好？大姨父？”

大野敷衍地咧了下嘴角，没有实质回应他的玩笑。他透过门玻璃向里面张望。这次松本训的不是之前那几个新人。看背影，应该是他下属，个个低头驼背，大气都不敢出的样子。

可能是怕像上次一样被大野打扰，这回门锁得严严实实，蚂蚁都钻不进去。大野按了把手，推不开，只能转身对阿久津做了个爱莫能助的表情。阿久津见状，叹气摇头，转身走开了。

大野留在门边，有些担心地又瞟了眼门玻璃。松本似乎注意到外面的人影，刚好抬起头，与他视线相对。

对方的动作似乎顿了顿。离得太远，大野又没戴隐形眼镜，看不清楚，只能暧昧地笑了笑，权当为打扰他道歉。

好在下班前5分钟松本放过了那几个下属，没有留他们加班继续挨训。阿久津看见那一小组的人个个垂头丧气地走出来，对大野挤挤眉弄弄眼，示意他与自己分头找松本和那几个人做思想工作。

大野是在起身迎松本的几步路上看见阿久津的眼色的，也没反应，径直朝松本那边去了。

松本正在整理桌面，低着头，冬季这时间太阳早下了山，办公室里白炽灯光打下来，浓厚的影子覆在他面上，沉暗暗地在他眼里凝了一层。

通常这时候没人去触他的霉头。讨不到什么好处，还沾一身火山灰。

大野不主动开口，就站在他办公桌边，等他收拾干净。松本霹雳乓啷把金属制抽屉收纳箱拉开关上再拉开再关上，整理了十几分钟，终于抬起头，态度温和了许多：“等我做什么？”

大野打了个哈欠，摇了摇手里的公文包：“我今天不用加班，跟你一起回去。”

松本被他犯困的模样逗笑了，给他拉开椅子：“那你再等会儿吧，我把这个给财务部送过去。”

大野乖乖坐下，目送松本捏着报告书走出办公室。转过头，阿久津朝他比了个大拇指。

大野见怪不怪，不管对他的反应，还是对松本的态度转变。

比他小3岁的男人从不会把因其他缘由而激起的怒气撒到他身上。

……至少工作以后没有？大野歪头仔细回忆。

不知道是从什么时候开始，年纪比自己小的他突然就成熟了起来。尽管之前也很温柔，但那些温柔会被层层伪装掩饰起来，包裹成有点刺人的形状。被戳到薄弱处，还会一蹦三尺高地躲闪去角落，别别扭扭地把被碰到的软肋藏到欲盖弥彰的言辞下方。

但从某个特定的时间点起，松本似乎放弃了掩饰与逃避，尽管被大野夸奖时神情依旧会流露出害羞，但更多的是坦率和喜悦。他几乎一夜之间蜕变成了更加绅士、更加体贴、更加包容的存在，对大野不遗余力地好，也会自然地接受大野的感激。

“想什么呢？”

大野眨眨眼，看向松本。拥挤的电车里，对方用身体挡住周围，给大野留出块尚且能活动手腕的空间，让他能自然能抓住座位旁最稳固的铁杆。

从什么时候开始的呢？应该是很久以前两人第一次共坐通勤电车，大野被夹在扶手与人堆间，下了车，双手都挤压得变了色的时候起，松本就特别留意起了高峰期的站位。

见大野不回话，松本疑惑地低下头。广播音响起，盖住他的声音，但大野能从他嘴唇的动作看出他在问自己还好吗。

挤进挤出，后面的人推推搡搡，松本踉跄了两步，大野自动自觉地缩起身体，好让他轻松一些。松本被挤得闷哼了一声，扶住大野肩膀，等人群安定，才轻叹着重新站好。

乘客少了许多，松本却没动地方。他揉了揉刚才后腰被顶到的地方，换了只手拿公文包，右手扶到了大野头顶的铁杆上，看上去比之前亲密了几分。

电车驶向下一站。松本轻声问：“刚才怎么了？问你你也不说话。”

大野照实答了：“我就是在想松润是什么时候变成这么一个好男人的。”

松本惊讶地眨了眨眼，嘴唇微微抿起，又舒展开，露出一个很温柔的笑容：“有吗？”

是不是我夸的太多了他产生免疫力了？以前听见这种话觉得不好意思的反应也挺好玩的，好久没见过了。大野心里想着，眯眼一笑，用沉默回答他。

松本的手搭到他肩上，又退了回去。大野看向自己肩膀：“落了什么东西吗？”

对方给了他一个模棱两可的答案：“嗯……一会儿去吃拉面吗？”

大野便立刻把方才那一瞬的违和感抛在了脑后：“好啊！吃完了陪我去趟商场吧，我去买点伴手礼。”

“伴手礼？要出远门吗？”

“瑞枝桑说过年想带我回一趟她老家，这种时候该准备些礼物吧？”

大野的语气淡白，像在与松本讨论某个常识。

松本眉头微皱，抓着铁杆的手用了点力气，撑住自己的身体。“你们还没认识多久吧？就要去对方老家过年了？”

“平时没时间嘛，”大野苦笑：“再说先见了家人再决定也没什么，瑞枝桑人也挺好的。”

“……她怎么不来陪你买礼物？既然要送老人，还是找知道对方喜好的人来比较好吧。”

“年末了，她也挺忙的。没办法。”

松本听了大野的解释，沉下眉眼，轻咬住唇边的皮肤，转过了头。

“送你了。”

松本捏着手里的围巾，惊讶地看着大野。

“提前过圣诞节了。”大野笑着，转到其他店里。

“…………”

松本跟在他身后，沉默许久，最终从公文包里拿出了礼品盒，叫住大野：“圣诞快乐。”

大野也像几分钟前的他一样惊讶地眨眨眼，然后欢喜地笑起来：“谢谢。”

“你回家再拆。”松本提醒他。

大野疑惑地摇了摇小盒：“……？送的什么？”

松本避而不答：“反正你别现在拆。”

他搞神秘，大野也不纠缠，顺杆子往上爬道：“那我就这么留着保持原样好了，反正你也看不见我到底拆没拆。”

“……随你。”

松本郁郁甩下句答复，转身走向了商场的礼品专区：“赶紧买完，回去吧。”

大野被他甩了脸子，没觉得气恼，走过去，轻声问：“你最近心情是不是不太好？”

松本的表情证明他说中了。

“那、我这就去结账。咱们早点回去吧。”

“……好。”

大野送松本到车站，临行前又仔细地把他的围巾拢了拢，关切道：“到家早点休息，注意身体，别着凉了。”

他抬起头，松本正注视着他。街边夜灯阑珊，将松本的五官琢磨成更加深邃动人的模样。光影流动，映在他眸中的色彩却凝固着。

从什么时候开始呢？

当他注视自己时眼中的那片色彩。

它仿佛生在那里，长在那里，肆意又醇和，放纵又无瑕。

溢着暖人的温柔，看着会让自己也想回报这份暖意。

松本又把手搭到了他肩膀上，大野回过神，不明所以地看着松本贴近过来。对方精致的眉眼越来越近，接着，自己的脸颊传来了轻轻的柔软的触感。

大野看着松本退开，耳根一热，不怎么好意思地黏糊糊地笑了笑：“吓了我一跳……”

他摸着被亲吻的地方，软绵绵地打花枪：“太浪费了。……今天怎么了？突然这么撒娇？……晚上来我家？不想回去的话直接告诉我就好啦。”

松本在能听见彼此呼吸的距离下静静看着他，听着大野安抚自己的话语，沉默了许久，最终摇了摇头：“我没事。那我走了，你回去的路上也小心，刚下过雪，少走结冰的路。”

“别担心。我都这把年纪了，不想把自己搞一身伤。”

那就好。松本点点头，最后深深地看了大野一眼，转过身，走进了车站。


	9. Chapter 9

22.

“大野桑，带这么多东西来啊？给大家分的？”

大野推开同事划拉他带的行李的手，“别乱碰，这是给我……亲戚家的，今天下班我还要去赶新干线，没时间重新买。”

“年假期间还买得到新干线吗？我妈说家里房子漏水，想让我回去一趟。”

“不知道，自己查。”

其他人讨了没趣，很快散了。松本坐在一边，与大野对上视线，很快便转开，装出埋头工作的样子。

年假开始前的最后一天。

大野要外出一个星期，说是乡下信号不好，可能联系不上松本，还提前给他发了祝贺新年的信息。

松本把自己锁在文件堆里，不让自己思考过年以后再与大野相见时彼此身份的变化。他不敢看大野，连下班时大野来打招呼，都没有抬头堂堂正正与男人对视一眼。

踏出写字楼时，外面正在飘雪。东京的雪夜，天穹是透着血意的朦胧。他踩着薄银，心思纷乱，绕着绕着，沿街走到了新宿东口的广场前。

第一次与大野在校园外见面的地方。

雪花飘落到他鼻尖。他一眨眼，马路对面的巨幅电子屏上的新闻映入他眼帘。

他缓慢地、缓慢地睁大双眼。

呼吸静止。

发麻的双腿僵直着。

新闻界面被切换回导播间，仿佛电击刺穿他身体，他转过身，朝着车站冲了出去。

周围人群的惊呼和窃窃私语不绝于耳。主播沉重的报道声还在持续：“……于傍晚7点36分爆炸，现已确认7人死亡，38人重伤，嫌疑人当场死亡……”

新干线的运营紧急通知正在车站电子屏上反复重现。电车站内广播一遍遍通知着鹿儿岛中央行的615号列车因乘客携带可燃物引发爆炸，现已中止运行。

松本不断拨着大野的电话，耳边只有机械的嘟嘟回音。周围人群行进时沉重的脚步声与电车行进时的噪声震着他眼里心里的恐慌。他冲向候车亭。大野应该在这里上了车。然而电车早已不见了踪影。每隔半个小时入一次站的列车，事故地点在千里之外。

他怔怔地，满眼血丝地望着空荡荡的铁轨。这里什么都没有发生，连警察都不会聚集在这个站点。

“——”

他握着手机，心脏激进得几乎要直接撕裂他胸腔。

这是梦、不是现实、不可能的、不可能的——

不能哭

他不会有事的、

不会——……

他感受不到肌肉压迫的嘶吼，一味奔走在车站里，然而不管他如何恳求，都没法取得一张能去往事故现场的车票。到处都在延迟，车站里聚集的人越来越多。

那就出去打车、或者最近的机场

他不会出事、他不能出事——

他——

“松润？”

23.

从厕所出来，车站里突然多了不少人，从站台排队排到地下。广播也吵得很，又是延迟，又是致歉。

大野皱眉看了看手表。临行前闹肚子，把车票换成了其他时间的，然而看上面的电子屏显示，好像这班车也坐不了了。

该怎么和人解释啊……他拖着行李箱往车站检票口走去，突然望见一个熟悉的背影，出声道：“松润？”

背影很明显僵住了，与往日相比动作异常缓慢地转过身。大野看清对方的样子，被他惨白的脸色和通红的双眼吓了一跳：“你——”

他话还没说完，对方便冲了过来，狠狠抱住了他。

大野被撞得差点没把刚吃进去的晚饭吐出来，哼了一声，刚想抱怨，便发现松本不太对劲。身体止不住颤抖着，扣在自己肩上腰上的手力道拼死得仿佛要把手指嵌进他血肉里，连呼吸都是疼的一般，能听到他牙齿打战时咯咯的响声。

大野不再动弹，他站了一会儿，甩掉行李，抱住了松本，轻轻抚摸他比自己宽厚的肩背。

不知过了多久，松本的颤抖终于逐渐平静下来。大野拍着他的背，在他耳边轻声道：“一起回去吧。”

松本开口时，音色刮着哽咽后刺耳的酸哑：“……好。”

回到家里，大野本想让松本洗漱休息，然而对方不肯从他身边离开，最后只好作罢，与松本一起躺到自己的单人床上，等松本睡着了，才安下心来。

第二天一早，松本睁开眼，听见熟悉的声音在不远处低语。

“……抱歉、”

“我知道了……嗯。真的对不起。我会想办法赶过去的，替我向他们问好。”

“好的。……谢谢。再见。”

大野挂断电话，舒了口气，再转过身，正对上床上松本盯紧自己时过于黑白分明的双眼。

他放下手机，微笑着走过去：“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”

“……别去……”

“嗯？”

松本的声音中还残留着昨天的痛楚，大野没听清他的话，坐到床边。松本却突然握紧他的手腕，将他拉了过去，眼底的色彩被浓重的深沉的情绪扭曲成不顾一切的绝望。

“别去她那里。留下来，留在我身边，可以吗？”

大野一时间无法理解他的话，呆愣地看着他。

“求你了、别让我把你送到根本不重视你的人身边——我喜欢你、从上大学的时候开始一直都——”

也许是因为过于勉强了，他的话断断续续，气息裹带感情向外迸发着，声音和言辞却没有跟上激流。大野看着他哽咽，下意识地抚上他眼角。松本握住他的手，深呼吸后，重新开口道：“我知道你对男人没有兴趣。我也不想改变你……对不起、我只是……”

松本抬起头，眼中碎光晶莹流动。

“你想要安定的生活，互相理解扶持的对象，我都可以给你。没有人比我更重视你，没有人比我更需要你。”

“为什么不能考虑一下我呢？不要选那种人，看一看我，我才是一直陪在你身边的人啊。”

大野被他话语中饱含的感情定在原地，一个字都说不出来。松本靠过来时，他甚至没有想到拒绝或者推开，闭上了双眼，轻而易举地接受了对方的亲吻。

这个吻并不深入，温柔地印在唇瓣上，却苦涩又压抑。

松本退开后，大野微微睁开双眸，仍没有从震惊中走脱，垂着眼，不敢与他对上视线。

他在害怕。

从他态度中体会到自己最担忧的情绪，松本握在他手腕上的手指脱力地一松，又挣扎着再度收紧。

“对不起。我不想让你困扰或者难过，你不需要回复我什么……等年假结束，如果你还愿意与我见面，我会整理好自己的心情，当个普通同事。如果你……不想再见到我，就给我留个信息吧。我会递辞呈，离开这个城市，去其他地方，再也不出现在你面前。”

听到这里，大野慌乱地看过来，像被父母宣告提前离巢的雏鸟。

松本强忍着心痛，又轻轻在大野侧脸落下一吻：“对不起。”


	10. Chapter 10

24.

我想让你幸福。

我比任何人都希望你能幸福。

你是我的幸福，我的期许。

我对自己确认过无数次。只要你开心快乐，我的欲求可以退居其次。

但即使这样想过再多遍，我的心里也会有一个小小的声音在不死心地问：为什么不能由我来给你幸福呢？

为什么我不能是那个让你幸福的人呢？

我想站在你面前，看着你为了我露出幸福的笑容。我想拥有你的幸福，我想成为你的幸福。

我想以对等的身份告诉你，我爱你。

我想以对等的身份爱你。

25.

好像做了什么很令人怀恋的梦。

大野翻过身，看看时间。空调自动档嗡的一声启动，暖风吹着头顶。鼻腔深处仍浸在寒意中，每呼吸一次，都会隐隐发痒。

窗帘挡得很严，看不清外面是明是暗。男人坐起来，活动了一下筋骨，下床洗漱。

脑中残留的梦境景象仿佛被打了马赛克，记不清轮廓也辨不清脉络。他看着镜子，盯着自己的眼袋。那片沟壑与起伏这几天越发明显了。下巴也尖了些。

早饭……没什么食欲。

他倒了杯水，转回卧室，拿起手机，拇指尖在待机画面上停留了几秒。

已经过去了四天。

那日松本表明心迹后匆忙便离开了，大野心里乱糟糟的，没有送他出门。

那时候多看他一眼就好了。大野想。

不过几日时间，对松本的印象没有淡去。不如说，因为他想了太多松本的事，很多回忆反而鲜明得狰狞起来。

把爱恋放在心底不说出口，对大野而言与酷刑无异。哪怕不被对方接受，他也会一厢情愿地反复表达。

松本是怎么坚持那么久的呢？

他是抱着什么样的心情听自己与相亲对象的进展的呢？

大野点开相册，向上翻去。松本经常给他发两人私下外出的照片。他看着松本拍下的自己，一张一张，仔仔细细地翻着，中间会夹杂一些他拍下的松本。外表成熟，但姿势与笑容总是透着纯粹，对着大野的镜头笑得无比开朗。

男人的拇指在屏幕上无声地摩挲，划过青年嘴角的黑痣。

于是照片被翻到下一张。大野微微愣住，眉间伤感地皱起来。

是他去松本家时拍下的对方幼时的照片。精致漂亮的小孩软软的刘海贴覆在额头上，笑得纯真又阳光。

真的一点没变……大野注视着屏幕，眼眶深处仿佛要涌出些什么。

不管是大野刚拍下那张照片时，还是多年后的现在，松本的笑脸始终没有变过，是显得有些年幼稚嫩的、发自内心的笑容。

当时大野叫着好可爱好可爱，拍完照片，还被松本恼羞成怒作势要抢了手机删除，不过最终他也没真逼迫大野，只是虚张声势地与他耳提面命，要他看够了就赶紧删，之后就再没与他提过这件事。

再往后翻，是一张公司员工的合影，之后是各部门新人入职时拍的合照。松本站在台上，一脸严肃地盯着镜头。

到了下一张，青年坐在公园长凳上，怀里抱着黑色西装，衬衫袖扣解开了，露出一截手臂，对着镜头比着v字，嘴角咧得有几分夸张。

这是大野给他拍的，纪念他正式成为自己的下属。

松本毕业后并没有和大野进一家公司，他去了地方私企，两年以后和大野聊起最近企业效益不好，被邀请回到了东京工作。

大野还记得毕业以后自己经常与松本联系，双休日也会专门去找他玩。当时，他并没有什么特别强烈的与松本各居一地的感觉。大学里，他们也并非天天见面。

跟松本在一起很轻松，长时间不见，他会自然而然想起对方。

当他听说青年最近工作比较艰难时，脱口而出便是“那你来我们这儿嘛，我可以当你前辈好好教导你。”

没有什么目标或者意图，很轻易地，仿佛词语早已预备好在那一刻如何排列组合跃下舌尖。

松本当时是什么表情呢？他记不分明了。但应该是先惊讶地睁大双眼，然后苦笑着向他确认他的真意。

大野能想象出松本所有的言行。

——不对。他没有想象过那个亲吻。

松本答应他请求的那一刻，也是笑得这么开心吧。大野抚摸着屏幕，把照片拨到下一张。

接下来是一些公司组织旅游时的集体照，还有各自活动时员工们的个人照。

有一张是别人拍的大野与松本的合影。两人坐在茶亭外，大野双手捏着馒头，似乎味道不错，眉头紧皱着，盯着手中的甜点。松本坐在他身边，转头看着他。

男人心头微微一动，把照片放大。他自己的表情显得更加滑稽，皱纹清晰可见。一旁的人皮肤白皙嘴唇红润，眼里满是柔软得仿佛要溢出来的情意。

“…………”

他放下手机，视线在房间里漫无边际地打转，最终落到床头柜上的小礼品盒上。

他慢慢地走过去，慢慢地举起那个小盒，慢慢地打开它。

包装盒被打开时发出一声弹响。

男人睁大双眼，指尖颤抖着，握住小盒，嘴唇张开了一条缝，又紧紧闭上。

他抓起外套和钱包，手里捏着那个盒子，冲出了门外。

26.

门铃响了几次。松本烦躁地叹了口气，把手里的胶带扔到沙发上，跨过几个纸壳箱，走去开门。

他打开摄像头，愣在原地。大野站在门外，锲而不舍地按着门铃，吐出的白气被冷风吹散了几次。

松本见他冻得直发抖，一时间也想不起其他，忙按下公寓大门开关，穿着拖鞋便打开门出去接人。电梯刚被大野按到一楼，数字正不断跌落。他猛按了几次下楼键，赶上了电梯。

大野就站在铁板门外，看见他，啊了一声，被松本拉进电梯里，上上下下查看：“怎么穿这么少就出来了？！你这是不是睡衣？……还跑得全是汗、不把自己弄出病来你不满意是怎么的？”

电梯门定时关闭。大野被他揉着耳朵脸颊，看对方满眼都是热切的关心，下意识地蹭了蹭他的手心。

松本的动作微微一滞，放下手，扭过头按楼层按钮，不再看他：“……怎么突然就过来了。”

“……”

大野见他躲自己，刚才一路冲过来时的激动灭了不少，语气也黯淡起来：“有些话，我想当面谈。”

他手里死死攥着那个礼品盒，所以松本没有看到他握着什么。对方简单地哦了一下，电梯间里变成骇人的沉默。

大野咬住下唇，背脊被压得弯了些。他跟在松本身后，走进他的住处，被满屋的纸箱吓了一跳。

松本似乎也觉得尴尬，“有点乱，你随便找个地方坐吧。”

大野察觉到这景象的含义，鼻头酸得嗓子都发了哑：“你现在就要收拾行李准备搬走吗？”

松本站在纸箱中间，距离他几米远的地方，对他苦笑：“不然呢？我在家呆着，也静不下心，只能找点事做。这样总比听了结果以后一边难过一边还要打点强一些。”

“……”

大野把手里捏着的东西举到眼前。松本看见他手中的小盒，眼里明显划过一抹伤痛，瞬间便垂下了视线。

“为什么要送我这个？”

大野把小盒打开。被质问的人双肩因盒盖开启的响声震了一震。

大野举着小盒，轻声问：“为什么要送我戒指？”

“…………”松本沉默了许久，最终下定决心一般直直地看向大野：“那是我很久以前买的。当时只是因为一些不切实际的幻想，一时冲动才买的，后来发现没办法送出去，就一直留着。……就当成是我给自己画的这么多年来的休止符吧。抱歉还要把你卷进来。……如果你不想要，在我不知道的地方处理掉就好，至少别还给我，拜托了。”

大野捏着戒指盒，静静地垂下手，看着满地的松本曾经生活过的痕迹。

松本不知道自己还能说什么安慰他，最后还是选择了逃避般的道歉：“……对不起、明明是我自己单方面喜欢上你的，结果临到最后，还要这么伤害你。”

大野听着他的话，缓慢地摇了摇头。

“不是你的错……”

“别安慰我了，”松本自嘲地笑笑：“如果我能早一点放弃，认清现实，也不会变成现在这样。或者我能坚持不说出口，现在你也不会受伤……对不起，我没能坚持当一个好朋友，背叛了你的信任，对不起。”

大野摇头的力道由缓慢变得剧烈。他哑着嗓子低声道：“别说对不起。我才是，一直没察觉到你的想法。而且现在也不知道到底该怎么回答你。”

果然。

松本在心底漠然地想。

他早为了这一刻把感情磨砺得失去了光泽，不论吸收怎样的回应，都只会反射出钝默的回响。

为了不让自己伤得更重。

来吧。他的心声在绝望地嘶吼。

推开我、拒绝我。让我彻底放弃，让我甘心离开。

“我不想和你失去联系，也不想看见你这么难过的表情。”

大野抬起头，眼中的困惑和痛楚并不比他的淡。

“我喜欢你，虽然和你说的喜欢不一样，但我的确喜欢你，也不想离开你。而且——”

他的声音顿了一瞬。

“——而且，就算和你接吻，我也不觉得讨厌。”

看着大野背水一战的神情，听他口中吐出自己一时间难以消化的语句，松本不禁睁大了双眼。

“这几天我想了很多，虽然刚开始我有些害怕……不知道为什么会变成这样、为什么你会喜欢上我——但是我发现，比起跟你接吻，我更怕你离开我。”

一步。大野跨过纸箱，向他走了过来。

“我没有和同性交往的经验，也不知道究竟能和你走到哪一步，但我知道不能让你这么离开。”

两步。他们之间只剩下一个拥抱的距离。

“我也不想当做什么都没有发生过。我不想伤害你，我不想看到你为了我压抑自己。”

三步。大野近得令松本心慌。他下意识地退后了一步，被大野抓住了手腕，拉近到可以听见彼此心跳的距离。

他喜欢了这么多年的对象就站在他面前，眼中是他的倒影。松本听着自己的血脉搏动在太阳穴附近轰鸣，呼吸逐渐变浅。

“可以再吻我一次吗？”男人的问句轻得像一场梦。

松本找不到说话的方法，只能眨着眼，用目光询问他是否当真。

大野踮起脚尖，用行动回答了他的问题。

这次的亲吻比之前少了太多苦涩。松本不敢深入，只能在他嘴唇上啄吻，把自己的爱恋倾注到这些吻中，祈求它们能传达一些情意。

他稍稍退开，大野闭着眼，又靠了过来，抓着他的肩膀，很小声地、像是有些困扰地说：“我真的不觉得奇怪或者讨厌……松润的嘴唇亲起来又很舒服……怎么办……”

听到这里，松本再也按耐不住，拉着他的下巴，深深地吻了下去。大野很轻易地打开禁锢，迎接他的舌尖进入。松本快被梦境般的现实烧得炸开，忘了矜持和理性，咬住大野的唇瓣，与他舌尖交缠，放纵地掠夺男人的津液与气息。

直到大野抱着他肩膀的手指变成求助似的攀附，松本才终于恋恋不舍地退开。大野耳朵脖颈都是潮红的，双眼湿润，平复着呼吸，眼神望过来，无意识地又舔了舔被吻肿的下唇。

“……这样也不觉得讨厌吗？”

松本轻轻抚摸他的鬓角，问道。大野摇了摇头，也不知是有意还是无意，感慨似的低喃道：“……我感觉、你对我做什么，我应该都不会觉得讨厌。”

男人的生物本能比他的大脑先处理好了对这句话的反应。松本直觉腰间一沉，再想搪塞，大野已经意识到了他身体的变化。

松本看着对方的表情，猜不出大野是什么心思，尴尬地笑了笑，刚想后退，大野却突然抱了上来。

多年前蛊惑过他的甜香近在咫尺。大野贴过来，他耳边轻声道：“松润，我们做一次试试吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

27.

“真的可以吗？”

大野双手提着薄毛衣的下沿，朝他看过来，面上纯粹得干净。一种如朝露化为蒸气散去后的干净。

松本知道自己现在的表情应该挺没出息的。他心里本应期待占上风，但实际却是恐慌为主，夹杂着点是否仍在做梦的怀疑，以及对大野的平静不可名状的敬畏。

“可以啊。做一次试试呗，不行就不行，没必要想那么多。”

“但是……为什么？”

你对同性间的性爱感兴趣吗？不会被吓到吗？松本艰难地问。

大野转过头，认真思索了一番：“为什么……？没什么理由啊，亲都亲过了，再装作什么都没发生，不会很别扭吗？虽然我的确没什么兴趣，也有点害怕……但是松润你不会伤害我的，对吧？”

松本忍着胸口浮出的各种情绪，小声道：“可能会有点疼……”

大野眉角丧气地一耷，又微笑起来：“那你温柔点。”

“嗯。”松本郑重地点点头，在他额角亲了一下，神情又纠结起来：“……你真的确定吗？真要和我做？”

大野轻笑出声：“我没那么洁癖，以前还和不熟的人上过床。换成别的男人我肯定不行，但是和你的话感觉没什么问题。就当满足我好奇心嘛，我想跟你试着做一次。——你怎么比我还怕？”

“万一没成功，或者做成了，可能都会变得尴尬。我宁可和你做普通朋友，也不想因为后悔跟你拉开距离。”

他的话说得极诚恳，眼底是大野再熟悉不过的，映在琥珀色上的自己的倒影。小小的，融化成柔靡的颜色，像听见这番话时大野的内心。

“放心好了。到时候就算你觉得尴尬，我也会追着你不放的。我也不想跟你拉开距离嘛。”

大野说完，见松本眉眼间的阴翳还没有完全散去，抿起唇，做出不安的姿态：“……还是说你不想和我做？”

这次松本回答得倒快，条件反射似的抬起眼：“我想。”

“那你是怕太紧张了硬不起来？”

“…………”

不否定啊。大野看着对方一个劲上下滚动的喉结，心想。

于是他又生出新的疑问：“你和其他男人做过吗？”

松本摇了摇头：“我为什么要和不喜欢的人上床？”

大野眯起眼，软绵绵地笑起来：“那我们都是对方的第一次了？”

“……你是在撩我吗？”

“因为你硬不起来的话就麻烦了啊。”大野眨眨眼：“我应该不太可能先对你兴奋，所以只能拜托你了。”

松本皱了皱眉，眼神像在询问如果大野真能对自己硬起来是否会想当上面那个。

大野当没看见，又甩出一个更直白的问题：“你想着我自己做过吗？”

对面脸色由青转白再变红，然后又灰下去：“……对不起……”

这就是承认了。

……有点微妙啊。大野摸了摸脖颈。该原谅还是不原谅呢？

男人把暗恋对象套进性幻想里，换作平常，大野应该还会理解地笑笑。

——对不起。曾经陪我度过无数个夜晚的幻想和原型们。这种事换成自己果然还是会不爽啊。

他皱眉看向松本。对方像在等他发落，嘴唇抿成一条缝，低着头，安静站在原地。

嗯……算了。

大野踮起脚尖，在松本讶异的注视下吻上他唇角。

——这么多年过去，我可能也变得不太正常了。

与松本站在浴室里拥吻着，大野晕晕乎乎地想。

大概不论这个人对我做什么，我都会接受吧。

伤害也好、痛楚也好、欲望也好、爱情也好。这个人带给我的，染了他的温柔的一切，我都会欣然接受。

只要这个人能陪在我身边。

28.

“那…我先出去了……？”

松本搂着大野，征询他意见一般用着疑问句，手掌拘谨扶在他后腰处。

大野说是来的路上跑了一大段，想冲个澡。而松本打包装箱时身上沾了不少灰尘，加上仪式感和卫生层面的考虑，也想清洗一番。

但他实在不想与大野分开。几天不见，男人瘦了一圈，想也知道是因为他给的压力。松本心疼和感激各占一半，在大野额头与发间连绵地吻着，越吻越眷恋，更加舍不得放手。

大野想了想，可能察觉到松本嘴里问着脚上不动的真意，说道：“就这样吧。一起洗好了，反正地方应该也够？”

松本的眼皮因本能想象出的香艳场景跳了跳。大野又加了一句：“别乱来啊。就是试试光着身子会不会觉得别扭，要不然也没法进行下一步了。”

松本没有被他的话打击到，“放心，我知道。”

毕竟是第一次，在两人站进来略显拥挤的浴室里做，会给大野身体造成不必要的负担。

大野的态度堂堂正正，毫不犹豫地脱掉了上衣和裤子，转头看看，问：“这要放哪儿？”

“给我吧。”松本接过他的衣服，放到自己身后的洗衣篮里。浴室和洗衣间相连，只隔了一道毛玻璃拉门。他再转过头，就见大野手里抓着块深灰色的布，瞳仁向上眼角向下，很乖顺地看着他。

视野焦点后方模糊的一片里全是没有遮掩的肤色。

“…………”

松本自己都没有察觉到他呼吸放得多慢，机械地伸出手去接过那块布料。明明和其他大野脱下来的衣物温度差不多，他却觉得手心里像是烧了起来，火沿着手臂一路向上燎到心脏。

大野看出他动作的僵硬，轻笑一声道：“松润真的很喜欢我啊。”

松本叹了口气，转过身，把衣服脱掉，也放进洗衣篮，拉上了浴室门。不甚晃眼的淡黄灯光下，背后有水滴落下时清澈的回音。

“松润。”

被大野叫了名字。松本的视线拉扯着头颅沉重地转回去。对方与他都回归刚刚降生时的清白，不同的是大野嘴角有温和的笑，而他的正临战般绷紧。

“过来啊。站那么远没法洗吧。”

大野向他伸出手。松本摇了摇头。男人背过身，打开淋浴器，试了试水温，再次朝他看过来。

他态度太坦荡，一点没有把身体呈现给追求者时应有的危机感。松本在心里祈祷大野别把这对自己来说异常严峻的场景与公共浴室联想起来，走过去，站到了大野身后，调整了一下淋浴头的角度。

距离虽近，但两人肌肤并未接触。隔着水幕，松本也无从感知大野的体温。他把洗发水沐浴露一一指给大野认了。各自洗起来。

大野比他速度快一些，仰头冲洗团在发间的泡沫。松本从背后看他抹去额头眼周的水珠。男人的指尖轻轻一甩，映在松本眼中，仿佛慢动作一般清晰，水滴顺着他垂下的手臂滑落。于是松本的视线也转向大野的腰部。未散的云沫在水流冲刷下溶入男人的肤色。

相对普通男性而言大野的确纤瘦许多。用盈盈一握来形容未免太过美化，但松本曾多次拥过大野的身体入怀，知道他的腰肢可以恰好被自己收入臂弯。还有男人的侧腰，以前工作压力太大，他瘦到40多公斤的时候，松本一只手掌便足以将那层厚度抓牢。

他顺着大野的腰线一路向下看去。彼此都是常年坐办公室的。松本自己偶尔去健身，平时主要靠饮食调节。大野吃得少，腰部以下的曲线并不丰腴。

好像很容易抓在手里。

……手感怎么样呢？

“……”

松本回过神，大野转过头盯着他，眼角有点埋怨的红：“顶到了。”

“——！”

松本赶紧与他拉开距离。最开始他与大野中间还有将近一个拳头远，刚才被他无意识拉近，几乎快肌肤相亲。好在大野似乎只是因他的性急吓到了，见松本乖乖退开，便撅着嘴，一声不吭地又转了回去，继续擦洗身体。

松本觉得自己还是该道个歉：“抱歉。”

“……没事。我自己提的，再说也不是没想到会变成这样。”

大野突然又转过身来正对着松本，咬着下唇，盯着松本还没有完全降下热度的性器，再抬起眼，问：“……我可以碰一下你吗？”

碰哪里？

松本抿住嘴唇阻止自己差点脱口而出的影响气氛的话，无言地点点头。

与他的期待相反，大野仅仅用指尖点了点他的手背。松本把水流关小，让热水洒到大野肩上。男人手臂上滑着流水，就着那些温热缓缓握住松本的手，与他十指交缠。

大野的拇指顶着他的，来回轻轻推了几下，像在与他嬉戏。手掌心与他互相摩挲，确认着彼此的体温。松本看大野垂眼笑得很开心，忍不住握住他的另一只手，送到唇边，轻吻上去。

大野笑容里有害羞，也有松本从未在他眼中见过的甘意。他注意到松本半边身子都沾了水暴露在空气里，转头把淋浴器换了方向，让水顺着松本的胸膛流淌。他自己则覆了指尖，轻触上松本的锁骨，掬了温水，捧到他胸口，拨了拨对方的乳首。

松本手足无措地站着，任大野在自己身上摸来摸去。男人的触碰并不用力，像绒毛划过皮肤，好在他脸上没有明显的嫌恶感，只有试探与好奇。

大野摸了一会儿，突然问：“松润你自己的身体比我的漂亮多了，为什么会对我这种快40岁的老男人起反应啊？”

“漂……、算了……你问为什么，我又没法用理论给你说明白，就是因为喜欢你才会这样啊。”

是吗。大野小声应了句，手指滑向松本双腿之间，试温一般用指腹蹭了蹭那处。松本呼吸一沉，用鼻息叹了一声，再往下看，发现大野的耳朵红了些。

再这样下去他真忍不住了。松本当机立断，抓住大野的手腕，诚恳道：“就到这儿吧。差不多也该出去了。”

不知是否是他眼花，大野面颊上比方才多了抹红晕。男人没有直视他，目光在松本小腹处游巡，轻轻地嗯了一声。

29.

吹风机轰轰的响声在耳边盘旋。松本的手指几次划到他耳鬓。大野忍着痒，安静坐在他怀里，捏着围在腰间的毛巾边角揪线头。

他和松本身上都只围了毛巾。房间里空调暖风开得很强。尽管大野表示没必要，但松本还是坚持吹干头发再进行下一步。

“你今天本来就吹了冷风，再受凉就真要感冒了。”

松本这么说着，也不管活动起来方不方便，直接把大野圈在怀里帮他吹头发。

大野在心里直叹气。刚才浴室里松本明明都被挑起火来了，还要硬压着。触碰他头发耳朵的手指动作很轻柔，与方才急切的模样判若两人。

但是又没缓解……应该说还一直在顶他……

男人看看远处窗帘再看看地板，咬着下唇，不知该怎么抗议。隔着两片布，他依旧能感觉到自己后腰那里有块带着硬度的热量抵着，像在提醒他接下来会发生什么。

松本保持着缄默。吹风机响声盖住了他的呼吸。大野无从判断他现在到底处在什么状态，也不好意思回头看，就这么不尴不尬地继续扯线头。过了许久，热风才转了方向，去他头顶咆哮了。

也对他太好了点。大野想到松本比自己怕冷的事实，心里一酸，扭转过身体，把吹风机从松本手里接过来。松本微睁大双眼，笑了笑，沉默着把手中震动个不停的机器交给他。

大野拨拉着松本的头发，指尖从他柔软的黑发间梳过，偷偷划出一片刘海，对着他与照片里幼年相似的发型闷笑。

他们两个坐在床沿，大野一转身，只能半跪在松本腿间，再一笑，小腿便向下滑了滑。他把握不好平衡，把左脚探下去，想站到地上，腰却被松本突然伸手挽了回去。对方顶着有点稚嫩的发型，微鼓了唇盯着他，手臂将他牢牢地封在怀里，不让他退开。

大野笑了起来，低头在他鼻尖吧唧亲了一口。

他再想直起身，松本直接按着他的后脑勺，吻住了他的嘴唇。吹风机瓮地掉到床单上。

「…ん、」

水音像直接响在脑仁里。没人再关注背景的风声。大野搂着松本的肩膀，主动将舌尖探入对方口中。柔软湿润的肉块纠缠在一起互相挑逗，用溢出的津液舔弄对方的嘴唇，再吮咬着将靡乱的体液连同呻吟吞吃入腹。

松本的手掌由腰侧缓慢地摸到大野腹部。大野怕痒，被他的动作搞得肩膀一颤一颤，呼吸越发不稳，摇着头想躲。松本直接把另一只手伸到他腿弯钳住，抚摸他小腹的手抱着他的腰，翻身借体重把大野压倒在床上。

大野皱了皱眉头，扭腰撑起身，给松本指指自己身下的电源线。

吹风机终于被关上。松本随手把机器放到床头柜上，俯下身，用春雨般细腻的轻吻为大野洗礼。

细碎的亲吻声响。床榻微微的摇晃与倾轧。彼此逐渐攀升的体温。肌肤轻触温暖顺滑的感受。

大野轻喘着，下意识偏过头，闭上了双眼。

松本捧住他的脸，让他看向自己，问：“怎么了？”

大野稀里糊涂地咧了个自己也不知道什么含义的笑容，小声道：“感觉……突然、就有点害怕了。”

临要开始才有确切的实感。很符合他作风。

松本不想勉强他，苦笑着撑起身体：“那就算了——诶？”

没等他话说完，大野直接把他拉了下去：“你能不能再……唔、我怕是怕，但又没说不想做！我这差不多和女孩子初夜一样了会怕很正常吧？！”

被没好气地嚷了一通，结果听见大野最后那句话，松本小腹又是条件反射地一紧。

很明显，这么近的距离，大野也感觉到了他的变化，视线立刻动摇起来，抿着嘴唇，小声嘟囔了句笨蛋，眼里倒是没多少厌烦，只有薄薄一层潋滟水光。

大野平时少有这么露怯的时候。松本觉得自己的吐息被他发掘出的崭新反应激得像在冒火，又怕太放肆会吓到他，只能小心翼翼地吻他额角，低声道：“我有自觉。”

大野抓着他肩膀，撅着嘴撒娇一般提要求：“要是把我弄疼了，你之后得好好安慰我。”

这话里的意思是就算松本不注意伤到他，大野也不会紧急叫停。松本怜爱地回味着被爱恋对象信赖的欢喜，注视大野的双眼，一字一句道：“我会小心的。”

被松本吻上胸口时，大野的呼吸急促了起来。

年假还没有结束，但没征得大野同意，松本不太敢在他身上留下痕迹。从耳垂吻到锁骨，再到胸前小小的凸起，一路亲舔着向下。大野本来就很敏感，在这种情形下，哪怕仅仅凑近他皮肤呼吸，都能激起他好一阵震颤。松本品尝着大野的身体，尝试着咬住他胸口微凸起的筋络，舌头缠绵地划过那片区域，留下黏滑的水迹。

大野哼了一声，拧住床单，双腿打开了些。

松本抬着睫毛仔细观察他的反应，摸到他下身，轻轻掀开了那片遮盖物。大野的身体僵硬了两秒，又软化下去。

颜色比他的深一些，半勃着，还不好判断最终的长度。松本揉弄着那处，听着大野时不时泄出的呻吟，再次吻上他锁骨。

「ぁ…ま、…じゅん、ん、はぁ…」

大野轻晃着腰，口中轻唤松本的名字，伸手握住他的手腕：「もっと、力入れてぇ…」

他的话咬字软混成绵绵的一团，甜腻得紧。松本扭头咬住他耳朵，把自己滚烫的气息送进去，加快了抚弄的速度。

直到大野的前液染湿了他的手指，松本才喘息着松开。大野看见他去拿东西，顿了顿，忍着羞耻，把腿又打开了些。松本一转身就看见这样一幅令人头晕目眩的光景，咬咬牙，深吸了口气，确认自己没气血翻涌到鼻孔流出什么丢人的液体来，才重新坐回床上。

大野钱包里放了两个备用的安全套，但没带润滑。松本许多年没因这方面的理由带人回过家，最后只能拿按摩乳帮大野扩张。

刚探入一个指尖，男人的表情立刻苦闷地皱起来。松本向他确认了几次，得到的回复都是有些颤抖的“没关系，继续吧”。

松本心软得不行，安抚地吻着他，动作放得更加轻。大野甚至觉得自己能感受到他皮肤上纹路一缕缕地擦过入口。

身体深处进入了不属于自己的一部分，还给自己带来了许多异样感。大野努力克制呼吸，以免吐出拒绝的话语。松本的模样也好不到哪儿去，额头鼻尖满是汗珠，一脸心疼地看着他，自己都被晾了那么久了，还要柔声安慰他。

第一根手指在体内停留了许久。到第二根进入时，只有穴口被撑开时感觉比较强烈，但大野也很快适应了。松本抽送着手指，又加了点润滑物抹进去，白色的膏油涂在入口，再慢慢融化成晶亮的润泽，视觉效果色情到几乎等同于暴力。

「あっそこ…！ちょ、あ゛、やッ…だめ…！ああ！」

内壁突然剧烈收缩起来。松本按住自己刚摸到的地方，适当地施加压力。大野摇着头，腰也扭着往旁边蹭着退后，像要逃离未知的快感。

毕竟触碰这部分带来的是快乐，不是痛苦。松本没有退让，压住大野的身体，不让他再逃，低声道：「気持ちよくなれば後は楽だから、もうちょっと我慢して。ね？」

大野被他哄得不说话了，断断续续喘着，拽扯着床单，腰弹了几次，身下的器官饱涨成深沉的颜色，身体很轻易地接纳了新的手指。

水声粘腻得磨人。松本能切实地感觉到大野体内灼热湿黏的温度。他鬼迷心窍地俯下身，含住了大野的性器。男人的喘息声越发高亢，夹杂着欲拒还迎的甜软，挺了挺腰，把自己送得更深几分。

松本第一次为其他男人口交，并不清楚如何让大野舒服，只能凭感觉亲舔能含住的部分。好在大野已经被抚慰得足够兴奋，不会分心来嫌弃他的技术。他抽送着指尖，顶着大野体内的好地方，尽可能地将他含入更多，用湿热的口腔包裹男人最敏感的部位。

大野啜泣般地喘息着，用力摇着头，口中叫着不要。松本担心地向上看，正对上大野闪着泪光的双眼。

「で、出たら、疲れちゃぅ…もぉいいよ…入って…」

松本被他的请求勾得腰眼直酸，实在忍不下去，顺水推舟地坐起来，想扶大野翻身。

男人不安地问：「え？何？後から？」

「うん、男同士のセックスはこの体勢が一番負担かからないんだって」

听了松本的解释，大野更不情愿地推拒起来。

「え？やだよオレ、正面からでいい」

「なんで？」

第二天会很辛苦啊？松本劝着。大野突然抱了上来，在他耳边说道：「松潤の顔が見たい…見えないと不安になっちまう」

啊好可爱

松本在心里捶地。

这也太可爱了。

大野都说到这份上了，他也不再坚持，扶着大野躺好，自己戴上了安全套。

交合的部位相贴。两人都不禁屏住了呼吸。

大野低头看着那里，大概是又紧张了，呢喃着「大きい…」

被束缚在透明套子里的器官似乎又涨大了几分，被已经撑开形状的外衣挤得微微发疼。松本半恼半怜地轻咬住大野嘴唇，把下身抵到男人穴口，一点点挺腰。

大野呼吸明显带了颤音，指甲陷进松本的手臂皮肤里，双眼水意朦胧的，全身的肌肉都紧张地绷起。

「ん゛、大野さん、もうちょっと力抜いて…」

松本卡在他体内，亲吻大野汗湿的额头，等待他找回呼吸的节奏，再缓慢地插入。直到两人的身体恰好重叠时，各自身上都浮了一层新汗。

松本没有立刻动作，他俯视着大野，心头满是感动和爱意。大野也静静注视着他，手握住他的，与他十指相扣，露出了一个有些辛苦，但又十分温柔的笑。

「智、愛してる」

听到松本的表白，大野睁大双眼，但那惊讶很快散去，变为一种了然的包容：「うん、知ってる」

松本小幅度地摆动起腰，感受着大野体内挽留时的收紧和迎接他时的欢淫，呼吸几次顿住，又重复道：「智、愛してる」

「ん゛、…ふふ、知ってる」

他握着大野的腰，逐渐加快速度。床被带着不断摇晃。大野的呻吟声也失去节奏，双腿盘在松本腰间，被他顶开再拉回。

性器被对方最私密的部位包裹吞咽。单相思多年的人此刻正躺在他的床上，对他张开双腿，将自己的身体交由他掌控。

松本的声音已经不再受大脑控制。他一遍遍重复着自己的爱意，恨不得把它们嚼碎了喂给大野，让自己的感情成为大野身体的一部分。那些爱语是溢出他唇边的，他攒了太久，一旦破堤，根本没有收回的余地，任谁都能从那些汹涌的词句中感受到他将它们珍藏时间的久远。

大野的指尖轻抚上他脸庞。松本这才发现自己视野中的爱人模糊成湿润的色块。

大野轻吻去他的眼泪，听见松本再一次的倾诉：「智、愛してる」

于是他也再一次回答道：「うん、知ってる」

尾声

松本一整夜昏昏沉沉的，既像在云端做美梦，又像被踢下天穹做蹦极，反反复复周而复始，脑子清醒得很，身体却拉着他不放他睁眼。

更确切地说，是他自己害怕睁开眼，现实又会把他打回之前卑微压抑的壳子里。

即便如此，到了清晨，他还是自然而然地睁开了双眼。看看时间，倒比他平常早了许多。

身边有平稳的呼吸声。他松了口气，转过头，看着大野的睡脸，嘴角扬起，在男人侧脸印下一吻。

大野睡得很沉——理所应当。这年纪还要被开发新性向，着实辛苦了些。

松本注视着大野，心头又升起悲凉。

大野对他的感情持包容态度，如果今后松本邀请，男人可能会再次与他交叠身体。大野不可能像松本爱他一样爱松本，昨夜过后，他们应该会成为一对有肉体关系的朋友，而不是一步登天直接你侬我侬起来。

这样也不错。松本苦笑。至少大野没有拒绝他。这局面已经比他想象中的任何一种情况都要好了。

当然，最糟糕的就是大野醒来以后觉得后悔，或者告诉他到此为止，昨夜只是给松本这么多年对自己的照顾的一个答谢，给他留一些念想。

……就算这样也好。他昨晚已经抱了把今后的幸福都透支的觉悟，不管大野如何选择——毕竟是松本喜欢上的人——最后应该都会给彼此留些余地，不会伤害松本太深。

他在心里为自己规划着最灰暗的未来，撑起上身，低头吻了吻大野的头发：“我爱你。”

“……嗯，我知道。……怎么了？起这么早……？”

大野眨着眼睛朝他看过来。松本忙道歉：“对不起，吵醒你了？”

“…………”

大野眯着眼看了看他，突然一翻身，用被子蒙住了头。

松本被他的拒绝反应吓了一跳，紧接着便为自己心头一瞬间涌上的寒意苦笑。

不是早就想到了吗。他会后悔什么的。

那现在就先拉开距离吧。松本坐起来，掀开被褥，说道：“……对不起。我先起了。你多躺一会儿，我去给你准备早饭，等吃完了，我送你回去。”

大野从被窝里探出一只手，抓住他：“等等。”

松本心底的失望让他说的话带了些刺：“怎么了？现在你应该不想看见我吧？”

“不是……！”

大野抗议的声音透过被子瓮实地传出来。他慌慌张张地露出头，一和松本对上眼，又立刻躲了回去，在被褥里磨蹭了半天，才闷闷地说：“……现在、看你的脸……我有点不好意思……”

松本愣住，然后想也不想，直接抢了大野的被角，在他的惊呼声里硬掀开了他的庇护所。大野差点跳床，被松本抓着手腕扯回去，压在床上，从上方直盯着他瞧。

“你干嘛！”

大野嚷了几声，扭过头去不给他看正脸。但在他的注视下，耳根到脖颈迅速染上一大片诱人的红晕，呼吸也慢慢走了样。

松本不可置信地抚上他侧脸。大野咬着下唇，下巴被他扶正，眼里是松本十多年来从未在他身上见过的青涩的情动。

“别看了、有什么好看的……”

大野小声抱怨着，轻轻拍掉了他的手。松本执拗地再次抚上他耳畔，不再抑制自己的感情，欺身吻住了他。

大野的回应自然而热情，抱着他的肩膀，分开时，犹不满足地咬他唇瓣，低声唤他的名。

松本握住他的手，与他额头相贴，怀抱着前所未有的希望与自信，问道：“大野桑，能和我交往吗？”

对方的回应被淹没在又一轮的亲吻中。

END.


	12. Chapter 12

【后日谈】

☆初めてのデート

和松本出去玩的频率不低，但约会还是头一次。

大野站在衣柜前沉吟。他平时约会打扮都很随意，赶上夏天，T恤短裤配人字拖就敢出门。约会对象也熟知他这点，不会当面挑他毛病。

尽管日后吵架时她们大多都会把他这种随性当作不重视自己的证据问罪。

想起不愉快的往事，大野挠了挠头，把它们打包抛开，继续思考如何穿搭。

松本周五下班时送他回家，临行前被他缠着在家门口拥吻，分开时笑得满足又甜蜜，最后拍拍他肩膀，微笑着让他约会时稍微重视点，别当成平时出去玩。

看他的态度，应该只是想提醒自己一番，不是高压要求必须严阵以待。就算自己打扮得普普通通，对方大概也只会苦笑着吞下不满，以免影响大野当天的心情。

“……”

呜哇越想越害羞我居然跟松本润在一起了还要去约会。大野用力抓了抓头发，撅着嘴，背驼得越发厉害。

要求他这么一个中年大叔搭配出那个松本润可能会穿的正式服装，还要并排走出去，还要约会——

太羞耻了吧！

但是又很想看看他惊讶开心的样子……

那种睁大双眼，嘴巴稍稍张开，然后就顺势一下子咧起来，眼睛也眯起来一点的，极富感染力的笑容。

大野抱着胸口，苦恼了许久，下定决心，转身离开了房间。

约会当天，大野穿着新买的黑西装配白色圆领毛衣，配了条贴身的牛仔裤，往约好的地方去了。

他离了老远便看到松本的帽子，走近了，脚步疑惑地顿住。

松本正在观望，看见他的模样，也愣了一秒。

大野看清松本穿戴的服饰，眼熟的茶色大衣，眼熟的黑框眼镜，眼熟的围巾，眼熟的黑毛衣黑长裤——就是平时休息日的松本润。

他们在距离对方几米远的地方同时笑了出来。

“我还想着配合你平时的打扮呢。”松本边笑边走过来。

大野也笑得直不起腰：“我这可是专门去买的，花了不少钱呢。”

“那今天我请客。……这也太惨了、完全没配上啊。”

“下次要穿什么提前说一声吧，”大野笑得咳了几声，“不行还可以穿情侣装。”

“好啊，有机会一起去买吧。”

大野突然灵光一闪，看向松本：“你好像经常跟我说这种话。”

松本眨了眨眼：“有吗？”

“就，下次一起去做什么之类的。”

“因为和你在一起很开心啊。很自然地就邀请了。”

“……”

“害羞了？”

“起开、要去哪儿赶紧带路”

两人嬉笑着的背影消失在车站尽头。

☆自分から誘惑してみよう！

松本对他是真的好。这点大野有自觉。

本来松本照顾人就很周全恰当，面对大野时，那种喜欢和温柔简直渗透到了方方面面，大野的衣食住行他都能插上话，还不觉得自己过界——当然，大野也不在乎他是否过界。

到了床上，对方的体贴和爱惜更是明显，激情过后，总会把大野抱在怀里，握着他的手，不知厌倦地吻他的头发耳朵，向他倾诉爱意。松本说不烦，大野也听不腻。

也许松本付出的太多了。该回报点他什么。

大野抱着这样的念头，查了许多情侣互送礼物的建议，最后决定选一个最保险的。

第二天深夜，松本加班回家，卧室门微打开条缝，房间里灯还亮着。他给了大野备用钥匙，男人偶尔会不声不响地溜进他家里等他。

辛苦一天的松本欣慰地笑笑，推开门，看见大野正赤裸着身体躺在床上，旁边是刚被掀开、堆叠得没有什么规律的薄毯。

男人下身埋着什么东西，在他双腿间露出个黑色的握柄。大野眼里满是羞耻的水光和煎熬许久的欲念，翻过身，小声喘息着，手指缓慢地拔出体内的玩具。嗡嗡作响的塑料制品被润滑打得晶亮，与男人未经日晒的白皙部位形成鲜明的对比。

「ん゛、あ、…あ゛ぁ…！」

大野的脚尖几次绷紧，手指停下动作，身体又不自主地将玩具含深几分。他的眼泪连带着上身晃晃悠悠落下来，终于抽出了犹在震动的玩具。

他抿紧下唇，指尖抚上穴口，把还残留着玩具形状的入口拉开，让呆站在门边的松本看清随着呼吸收缩着的那处，轻轻唤自己的恋人：「じゅ、じゅんくん…来て…」

然而对方没有像他想象中那般直接扑上来。大野抬起眼，不安地看过去。

不会是觉得他太饥渴了被吓到了吧？

「？！潤くん！血！鼻血が出てるよ！」

☆解けてない疑惑

“话说……你为什么要把这个送给我啊？”

松本回过头，看见大野手里捏着的戒指，一歪头：“我不是跟你说过原因了吗？本来就是做白日梦想着可能有更正大光明的机会给你，后来也算给我自己断念想，不然看见了就会想到当时做梦的自己。”

大野被他说得心酸了，蹭过去亲了亲他。松本很受用地把他抱过去耳鬓厮磨。两人腻歪了好一会儿，大野才想起之前的疑惑，把戒指举到两人眼前：“但是你不怕我误会吗？一看就是求婚用的嘛这个。”

“不怕啊。你肯定不会多想，还可能以为是我送给你们订婚或者装饰用的。”

倒也是。大野试图模拟被松本告白前自己的思考回路。

他想了想，又觉得不对劲起来：“那我要是真那么平淡地收下了，你不会觉得难过吗？”

“为什么？”松本满脸的不可置信：“你收下就代表你会用，那就相当于你在戴我想送你的婚戒了，不是很好吗？”

“…………”

“……？？你干嘛突然跑那么远？”

“……没什么，就是突然发现你偶尔还挺吓人的。”

☆バレてる？バレてない？

“你和大野桑一起去的？”

阿久津翻着发票，看见上次与客户洽谈的接待费，随口问了一句。

“嗯？……啊这个啊，对。我们那天约好的，白天去买东西，下午回趟家，然后晚上去见人。”

……没必要的情报就不用说了吧。阿久津想着，把发票翻到下一页，继续录数据。

一旁的松本微妙的很坐立不安，连眨了几次眼，把座椅拉近，伏到他桌上，说：“这样没关系吧？大野桑也帮着说了不少话，虽然一开始没有订他的位置……不过当时正好有人数适合的包间。”

“……？没关系啊。反正报上去谁管去了几人，再说你们总共就去了俩，预算还没花完。你担心什么？”

松本咧着一口白牙，不太好意思地说：“毕竟我是把男朋友带过去了嘛。”

“……啊。哦。是吗。”

松本见他反应平淡，皱起眉：“你不多问几句？我这是第一次跟你说吧？”

阿久津也皱眉反问回来：“你们不是早就在交往了吗？周围人早就看出来了，不过是因为你们没公开说，所以都当不知道而已。”

“哈？”

“哎呀没事，这世道谁也不会多管别人家家务事的。大家这么多年都看在眼里。你们要是想瞒也没啥。要是真准备公开了，提前告诉我一声，我帮你们准备派对。”

“……哈？？”

☆もしかしたらあの時から…

很多年前的夜晚，大野躺在自己租的公寓的床上，哭得昏昏沉沉的脑子半浸在梦乡里，搁浅的部分则敲打着神经提醒他之前遭遇的背叛。

想与这世界切断联系。不与任何人接触，也就不会再受伤害。

泪水沿着眼角落入耳窝。他紧闭双眼，手指在被褥中攒紧。

在无尽的沉默中，有什么柔软的触感落到他额头。温柔而坚定。

伴随着一声“晚安”，那温柔悄然退去。

不安与伤痛被抚平，困倦带走了他的意识。昏睡前，他在梦中念出了那个陪伴在自己身边的人的名字。

☆あの言葉を君から

又是身体交叠的夜晚。

顶灯是夜式，沉沉的橙黄披在松本肩上，再被大野的指尖掀起。

「智…」

大野喜欢恋人这样呼唤他名字，每次听见那堆叠了种种欲望和深情的声音，都让他胸口和身体深处无法自拔地酸软。

他仰起头，吻住松本的嘴唇，想阻止他再说些令自己晕眩的话。对方反含住他的唇瓣，随着挺进的动作，将他的呻吟搅得愈发纵情。

大野攀着松本的肩膀，喉咙深处烧得厉害，祈求似的望着恋人，啄吻他鼻梁上的汗珠，眯着双眼，目光与松本的视线交融。

他能从对方的眼中找到火焰、渴望与爱恋。

「…好きだ…」

霎时间，所有的光焰都因他脱口而出的话语冻住，然后更加旺盛地燃烧起来。

大野被松本突然激烈的动作撞得喘不过气，只能求生一般攀附着他，心声被他的热情带连着喷涌而出。

好きだ。大好き。幸せだ。

心脏跳动的声音在交合的响动中依旧清晰可闻。他握紧松本的手，听着自己胸膛发出的声响，眼边慢慢被打湿。

「ありがとう…」

松本止住动作，望向爱人的双眼。

大野眼中的碎光轻轻落着，对他说道：

「ずっと待っててくれて、ありがとう…」

他喜欢的人漂亮的双眸中浮起一片银河，流淌着，落入他掌心。

全文完。


End file.
